The Search
by Rainydaygirl4
Summary: The new girl was on a search to find her family. Will what she find be more then she bargained for? And why does the past always come back to haunt you? Epilogue up! COMPLETE!
1. Search begins

The muscle car swung around the corner, as it's occupant searched for a parking space. The young girl behind the wheel smiled as she saw the reaction of everyone to her car. She smirked as she revved the engine, switching into a lower gear. She would never find it old as everyone stared at her baby. She loved the attention!The1967 Chevy impala was in mint condition and deserved all the praise it got.

"Choice!" she squealed as she found a spot close to the front entrance of the main building. She looked up at the stoic building before her.

'_So this is going to be my new home?" _she thought to herself, as she turned the engine off with a twist of her key. She was definitely not disappointed with her new digs. She smiled to herself as she opened her door, getting out of her car and heading to the trunk to get her bag. She looked at her watch and realized she had 2 minutes to get to the provosts office. Great. Why was she never on time? She quickly unlocked her trunk, and grabbed her bag. As she pushed it closed, she hit the button on her key chain, locking her doors. She decided not to run, even though she would be late if she didn't, because despite her confident attitude she was accident prone. She knew that her feet would become the traitors they were and trip over themselves, making her look like an idiot in front of her new peers. She glanced around at the people, most were just arriving as well because the school year had just begun, and some just sat around lazily enjoying the last days of summer. Her eyes caught sight of a group standing by one of the many old trees lining the campus. The shade slightly blocked their features, and she thought that one of them had dangerously black eyes. As she thought this, a gust of wind shot past her, lifting her tiny skirt to show her bright red panties. She quickly pushed her skirt back down, and glanced to the boys again to see if they had seen. They had, and were laughing as the blonde one was handing over what looked like money, begrudgingly, to the tall, long haired one. He said something to the blonde one, and he merely rolled his eyes, as his three friends laughed at him. Her eyebrows furrowed at this behaviour. She shook it off, as she made her way to the main entrance. She was late, and had no time to ponder their curious behaviour.

As the Sons watched the girl disappear into the school, three of them couldn't contain their laughter.

"Okay, that may have been funny guys, but using like that in daylight? Not cool," said the eldest, and proclaimed leader of the troop. Caleb Danvers tried to look as threatening as he could, but was failing as he couldn't help but smirk.

"Whatever, Caleb, you loved it!" said Reid Garwin, as he punched his shoulder. Caleb pushed him back, knocking him into Tyler.

"Hey! How do I always end up the one getting hurt? Reid's the idiot!" said a very affronted Tyler Simms. The group laughed once again, slapping Tyler on the back in a manly sort of fashion.

"Because, you're baby boy," said Reid, smirking at his younger, and smaller friend, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. Tyler merely glared at him. He knew that they all thought he was the runt of the group, but he wasn't that small! Geez, he was only an inch shorter then Reid. His glare only received more laughter from the group, making the youngest roll his eyes, and walk off to his hummer.

"Come'on, baby boy, don't sulk!" yelled Pogue after him. Tyler merely turned as he kept walking, flipping the trio the bird. He got into his hummer and sped off. The trio stood around for a few moments, laughing about Tyler's behaviour and the upcoming excursion to Nicky's that night. They all felt that it was time that they got Tyler a girl. Reid suggested that he take the youngest under his wing.

"You know that I am the most experienced of the group," he said, quite proud of himself for his many conquests. Caleb and Pogue gave him an incredulous look.

"What?" he asked at their stares.

"Yeah, experienced at getting slapped in the face," started Pogue.

"Or getting beer thrown in your lap!" laughed Caleb. Reid glared at his two friends.

"Well, shuddup," he said lamely, making the boys snicker.

"Nice comeback, man!" laughed Pogue. Reid merely glared, as the two older boys recounted the many _alleged_ failed attempts of Reid trying to get a girls number.

"Hey!" exclaimed Reid, as he came to a realization, interrupting the boys reminiscing "that bastard! He was my ride!"

As the new girl walked into the large foyer of the archaic school, she couldn't help but look around. It was definitely old, but it had a certain charm to her that to others would term as creepy. She absentmindedly fingered her silver pentagram that hung in between her breasts. She was always doing that, subconsciously, it was her nervous habit; but it was also a comfort to her. She didn't know why, but she felt safe when she touched it, like it connected her to something that was bigger then her, something that she used to be apart of. She always hoped that she would be apart of that again. That's why she was here, at this Academy. She had never known her father, partly because her mother never told her who he was. She had never even shown her a picture of him. Marita, as a young girl, would stay up late, staring up at the moon and stars out of her small apartment bedroom window, wondering if he was looking at the same moon, wondering about her. It was a stupid young girl's fantasy, but she had always pictured him sitting there, wishing that she would come to him. His little girl. When her mother passed away a month ago, she had left her part of the answers that she had been searching for all these years. With a stack of letters, and a small, weathered picture, Marita finally got to see where she had gotten her deep brown eyes. There he was, the man that had haunted her childhood, smiling up at her from a picture, his arms around her mother. The night her mother had died, she had stayed up late, reading the stack of correspondence between her mother and him, tears streaming down her face, as she ached for what might have been. He had written to her mother every year, up until 6 years ago. He had written about how much he loved her, and how it pained him to be away from her. He couldn't be with her, because his family had already destined him to be with another. He felt he was not strong enough to fight against their wishes. When she had read that, she couldn't help but feel that maybe her father was a coward, but that went against everything that she had dreamed when she was a small girl. No, there must have been some other reason why they could not be together. There had to be. She had also learned that his name was Tristan. She had that, and his face to keep her going on her journey to find her missing family. So far her journey had led her here, to a small town in Massachusetts, not far from Salem. She had known that her mother had grown up here, and a small part of her hoped that maybe her father might still be here.

Marita knocked on the door to the office, waiting for a voice on the other end to acknowledge her presence.

"Come in," said a male voice from the other side. She slid her hand to the knob, and turned, pushing the old door as it creaked open. She was greeted with a semi-friendly face of the Provost. He motioned for her to sit down on one of the leather bound chairs facing his desk.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Tracy, welcome to Spencer!" he started, as she opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off, "but I will have you know that tardiness will not be tolerated even if you are new,"

Marita's face went red with embarrassment and slight anger at the elder man's tone with her.

"I am sorry, sir, I had taken a wrong turn before finding this place," she stated, defending herself. He merely nodded at her rebuttal, grabbing a file off his desk. He opened it, shuffling through the papers importantly, as his eye glasses started to slide down his weathered nose. He pushed them back up with his index finger, looking up at the young girl in front of him.

"By the looks of your file, I see that you had some issues at your last school, and that will not be tolerated here, at all. We have a zero tolerance policy here with fights. But I do see that you are an excellent student, and were involved in many school activities. I feel that you will fit in quite well here, if you mind what I have told you." he eyed her warily, waiting to see if she would fight back or not. Marita merely smiled sweetly at him, and that seemed enough for him, quelling his fears that she might be a problem.

"Well, now that is settled, why don't I show you to your dorm room! You will be sharing with an excellent student, so I'm sure you will have lots to discuss." he said, standing from his desk and waiting for her to do the same. She was a little surprised that that was it, but she quickly got up and out of her seat, grabbing her duffle bag as she did. He led her to the door, opened it for her, waiting for her to walk through before he did so.

The Provost led her down multiple hallways, chatting away about the _proud_ history of Spencer, but Marita was not really listening. She nodded at all the right places, but her mind was on the year ahead. She had the feeling that she really was going to find him, and that he would be able to answer all her questions. That he was really here, in Ipswich, where her mother had left him. Maybe it was too good to be true if he was in the same place for the last seventeen years, but she had to try, it was the only lead she had. Marita felt that maybe he had the answer to the one question that had haunted her since she had turned thirteen. She had one that was more important then the rest, and that was why she had the ability to move things, or do things with her mind. This had developed in her when she became a teenager, and she had hid it from her mother, thinking that she might reject her. Little did she know, that her mother had the same power as her, and had felt a little sad that her daughter had not carried on the gift.

As the Provost stopped in front of a wooden door, Marita almost slammed into him, as she wasn't paying attention. She quickly checked herself, and smiled up at the older man, hoping he hadn't noticed her fumble. He hadn't for he was too busy staring down the hall at two boys who were making way too much noise. Marita noticed them as part of the group of four from earlier. The peculiar ones that had laughed at that unfortunate gust of wind. She thought it very odd to have any wind at all, for it was a very sunny day, and not overcast at all.

"Mr. Garwin, and Mr. Simms, I trust that you are not disrespecting my halls once again, by your blatant tomfoolery?" he said, with a slight sarcastic air. The two boys stopped in their tracks, not wanting to start the school year off badly. They stared at their Provost, and then she felt their eyes on her. She pretended not to notice.

"No, sir, never, we would never think about tomfoolery, ever!" said Reid, trying very hard to be offended by the older man's comment. Marita smirked to herself. This one had spunk.

"Well, good, now off to your dorms, we do not want Ms. Tracy here to get the wrong impression of Spencer Academy!" The boys nodded their agreement, and walked off to their dorms. The Provost turned back to Marita, with his back once again to the boys. She looked at their retreat and saw the blonde one salute his back. She let out a small giggle. She knew it was juvenile, but boys will be boys, right?

"I'm glad you found that amusing, Ms. Tracy, now here are your keys to your dorm," he said, handing her a set of brass keys. She took them in her hand, and stared. She felt a sense of freedom as she let the keys cool her warm hand.

"I will take my leave of you now, lots to do before school starts," he said, turning to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot, here is your schedule, and a map so you will not show the rest of the faculty the same discourtesy as you did for me." Marita took the two pieces of paper, putting on a fake smile as she did so. This man just did not let things go! His face twitched slightly in what she could only determine was a small smile, and he quickly turned to leave.

Marita sighed as she glanced once again to the keys in her hand. She lifted them to the lock, and twisted. She waited for the click of the deadbolt sliding from its current position before she turned the nob to let herself into her dorms.

She opened the door to an empty dorm, she had kind of hoped that her room mate was there so she could get that out of the way. Marita shrugged her shoulders, and threw her bag onto the only bed that wasn't already made. She figured the side without all the stuff was hers. Go figure. It took her merely a half an hour to unpack everything, for she didn't have very much. In her duffle bag she had a few items of clothes, her school uniform, pictures of her mom and her, and the small chest that was her inheritance. It wasn't all her inheritance, for her mother had also left her a lot of money. She had actually come from a very wealthy family, which she had hid from her daughter. They had never wanted for anything, but they hadn't lived like millionaires either. Marita was slightly upset that her mother hadn't told her about the money, but she knew it must have been for a good reason. Marita placed the many pictures onto her dresser, angling them many different ways until they were perfect. She then opened the small chest, exhuming the small picture of her mother and father. She didn't have a frame for this one, so she merely set it against the picture of her at her grad with her best friend, Sam. It was almost like he had been there, then. She smiled to herself at the silly thought., when the door to her dorm room burst open. She was going to finally meet her new room mate.


	2. Nicky's

The Search

disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant...sad but true.

Chapter two

The door to her dorm room burst open., as she was going to finally meet her new room mate.

"Oh, hey!" said the new arrival to the dorm, "you must be Marita! My name's Kate Tunney," Marita smiled at the girl. She seemed nice enough, and Marita let herself think that maybe she would find a friend in her.

"Yeah, it's nice to finally meet the girl that has such good taste in wall candy!" she said, gesturing to the many posters on the wall of good looking boys, and different punk bands of equally good looks. Kate blushed sightly at this, but smiled nonetheless.

"Yeah, my boyfriend hates it, but I told him he should appreciate my good taste, right?"she said coyly, winking at her. Marita laughed at her logic, nodding in agreement.

"Boys can be so silly sometimes!" Marita said, with an air of sarcasm.

The two girls sat talking on Marita's bed for what felt like hours. Marita was starting to feel really comfortable in her new surroundings. She thought maybe that finally, for once in her life, she had made the right decision. The girls laughter was interrupted as someone knocked on their door. Kate frantically looked at her watch, and jumped up off the bed.

"Shit! It's already 8:00pm?" she asked noone in particular, "can you go get that? It'll be Caleb, here to pick me up!" Kate looked to Marita, and then quickly ran to the bathroom.

Marita was a little confused, but went to answer the door nonetheless. As she pulled it open she was met with the most delicious hazel eyes she had ever seen.

"Oh, hi, is Kate here?" he said, and Marita almost melted at his deep voice. Marita kind of

stood there for a second, at a loss for words as his presence overwhelmed her. He was very tall, and his muscular physique filled up her doorway. He was smiling at her now, and she quickly snapped out of it.

"Kate?" she asked stupidly.

"Um, yeah, I'm supposed to pick her up," he said. As he spoke, Marita's eyes couldn't help but glance at his full lips that she would have no problem kissing. She mentally chastised herself for ogling him, and looked away from him altogether.

"Uh, ya, time kind of got away from us, she's in the bathroom getting ready," she said, looking anywhere but into those hypnotizing eyes.

"Shouldn't you be too?" he asked, making her eyes betray her, as they looked at him again.

"Shouldn't I what?" she asked, sincerely confused.

"Aren't you coming with us?" he asked, rasing an eyebrow in question. _That is so cute!_ She thought to herself, as a smile came to her lips. She had to stop herself from thinking that it was him that was inviting her, he obviously just assumed that she would come because she was Kate's room mate.

"Oh, I don't even know where you're going, and Kate didn't tell me anything about it," she said, trying not sound sad that she wasn't even invited. The boy in front her looked at a loss for words. He was regretting his last statement.

"Oh," was all he said. They stood there for a moment in an uncomfortable silence, until he offered her his hand.

"My name is Caleb Danvers," he said, smiling sweetly at her. Marita tentatively placed her much smaller hand in his much larger one, returning his smile. His hand was so warm, and strong.

"I'm Marita Tracy," she said, as Kate came up behind her.

"Oh good," she said, as she pulled on her sweater, "you've met, now we can go!" she started to pull Marita out the door, as she resisted.

"Hey, wait! I don't even know where you're going, and how come you get time to get pretty, and I don't?" she asked, smiling mischievously at her new friend.

"You won't need much time," said Caleb from in front of her, and he immediately realized what he said, and blushed. Kate laughed at her friend, as his face turned red. Marita looked away from him, blushing as well.

"He's right though, you don't need time, you look fine! Now come along, we're late!" she said, grabbing at her hand once again. Marita pulled it out of her grasp yet again.

"Late for where?" she asked, still wanting to get herself at least a little ready. Marita never usually wore make up, she found it tedious, but she wanted to make a good impression on people. She knew that her looks shouldn't be a factor in that, but she felt the people around here were very into that. Kate rolled her eyes, as she stated simply.

"Nicky's"

Nicky's turned out to be a pub/restaurant that all the locals would hang out at. She immediately liked the charm that Nicky's had. It was dark, dingy, and smoky. Her kind of place, filled with her kind of people. She had her own 'Nicky's' at home that her and her guy friends would hang out at , playing pull, and talking about Marita's latest addition to her baby.

"This place is awesome, it makes me homesick!" said Marita, as she looked around. She felt an arm slip over her shoulders, and felt warm instantly.

"Welcome to Ipswich's finest!" said Caleb, smiling. He really did have a nice smile, it lit up his entire face, not to mention anybody of the female persuasion's heart. Marita smiled, as she noted that his arm felt good around her, and wished that they were wrapped around her. _Stupid hormones, _she thought to herself. Kate slapped his arm at his joke, and the trio walked up to a table where three other people sat. Kate sat down beside a very tall boy, with long hair, and gave him a quick kiss. Obviously her boyfriend. Once they had reached the table, Caleb let his arm fall off of her shoulder, and Marita almost wanted to frown, but realized how stupid that was.

"Hey guys," he said in his deep voice, as he touched knuckles with the three males. He slid beside Kate, leaving only the spot beside the blonde haired one open. She sat down, not wanting to be the only one standing, as she felt eyes on her. She smiled shyly at them as she sat down. The three guys were all looking at her, not knowing who she was.

"Boys, this is my new room mate, Marita Tracy, Marita, these are the sons of Ipswich," she said, as if she was too lazy to say all of their names.

"The sons of Ipswich? Do you guys realize how weird that sounds?" she said, laughing. They all laughed with her, clearly not affronted.

"Yeah, well, its easier to remember then all of our names, right, Kate?" said the one sitting beside her, Blondie she had nicknamed him. Kate stuck her tongue out at him in reply.

"Real mature!" Tyler said, laughing. He was the smallest of the group. Now he wasn't that small, just the smallest of the four men.

"Yeah, well," said Kate, trailing off as a smile graced her face. She probably got away with everything when she was younger, what with that smile. Daddy's little girl no doubt.

"So," said Blondie, as he put his arm over the back of the booth,"my name is actually Reid Garwin, that one sucking face with Kate is Pogue Parry, Caleb you've met, and Baby boy over here, makes four!" At his comment, Pogue threw a fry at his face. Reid smirked as he ducked, and it hit the couple behind them. As the couple glared at Reid, he merely looked around, whistling, trying to be innocent. Marita laughed at his antics. '_Yep,' _she thought, '_I was right, he had spunk,'_.

"It's nice to meet all of you," she said, smiling brightly. As they all started to talk, Marita took this unguarded moment to take a closer inspection of everyone. Pogue was very handsome, and blatantly in love with Kate. Anyone could see that. She must keep him on his toes. She smiled to herself at that. Marita glanced at Tyler, and she found that he was looking right at her. She smiled at him, and he broke eye contact. Tyler seemed to be deep in thought, and she wondered if she had anything to do with that. She didn't know why she was, but she felt that was exactly what he was thinking about. Tyler seemed oddly familiar, like she had seen him somewhere before. She shrugged it off, not coming up with any answers, and looked to Reid, who at that moment was recounting the story from this morning.

"...all in all, I am now in _love_ with the wind, he is my homie," he said, laughing at his own playfulness.

"Well, he may be your friend, but he is my enemy! I can't believe you guys saw that!" exclaimed Marita, as she blushed beet red. The guys and Kate burst out laughing again.

"Well, this isn't weird at all! Every guy at this table has seen me in my underwear," Marita said sulkily, resulting in more laughter from the group. She couldn't help but laugh at herself as well, it was pretty funny.

"You know, I could return the favour," said Reid, smirking at her.

"Reid! You horn dog, stop flirting with my room mate!" said Kate, as she threw a straw at him from the other side of the table. This time it hit its mark, right in the eye. Marita burst out laughing.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, clutching at his eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" said Kate in a baby voice, mocking him.

"No, it's fine, I just need it for depth perception, but really, no big." he said, sarcastically, "I think that I'm going to go get a game going, before anyone else decides to throw something at me," With that Reid pushed Marita slightly so he could get out of the booth. Marita quickly slid off the edge, letting him out. Before she could get back in, Tyler was sliding towards the edge as well, leaving to follow his friend. When he passed her, she felt her powers surge, as if trying to tell her something. Something was definitely different about this one. Marita stared after him, as she sat herself back down at the table.

"Hey, Pogue! Dance time!" Kate said, coyly as she hooked her finger in his shirt collar, not giving him a chance to refuse. Caleb quickly let them out, smiling as he did so. Kate winked at Marita as she made the way to the open space by the juke box where some other couples were dancing. Caleb sat back down, looking at Marita. Marita and him were now the only two sitting at the table, to her dismay. She was way too shy for this.

"So, why are you guys called the Sons of Ipswich?" she asked, looking at him intently.

"Our four families are descendant from the five families who founded Ipswich," he said, proud of his family history. Marita smiled at him, nodding in interest.

"That's so cool! I have no idea where my family is from, let alone if they _founded_ anything!" she said, excitedly, "where's the fifth son?"

"Well, the fifth family was killed off during the Salem witch hunts," he said. Marita's eyes went huge.

"Wow, cool," she had always wondered whether or not she might originate from Salem, seeing as how witches were from there. "It must be sweet being so close to Salem. Met any witches lately?" she asked, laughing at her joke. Caleb eyes flashed slightly, but it was quick, and then his normal expression returned. He smiled at her.

"No, I don't believe in any of that,"

"Oh," she said, slightly disappointed. Little did he know, that he had just met a Witch. At least that's what she figured she was. At that moment, Kate and Pogue came back to the table, laughing.

"Oh, I hope that Caleb didn't bore you too much, sometimes he acts like he doesn't have a personality," joked Pogue, receiving a punch to the arm in return.

"Hey, don't hit me because you know that its true!" he challenged. Caleb glared at his friend.

"It is not," he said, sounding slightly childish. Marita laughed at the exchange, as Kate rolled her eyes. Boys, seriously.

"Well, prove it, stop being a stick in the mud, and ask Marita to dance," challenged Pogue, as he smirked at his friend. Caleb pushed his way off the bench, glaring at his friend, and went to stand beside Marita. He offered his hand for the second time that night, for two different reasons. Marita stared up at him in disbelief, then looked to Kate, who merely nodded her to take his hand.

"Dance with me?" he asked, feeling slightly stupid standing there, his hand outstretched.

Marita placed her hand in his again, and let him pull her up from her sitting position. As they made their way to the dance floor, she saw Pogue smile. Pogue knew he had just manipulated his friend into making the move he knew he would never have taken on his own.

As he led her to the floor, Caleb smiled down at her. Marita shyly smiled back. As they reached their destination, the fast beat changed to a slow one, right in the middle of a song.

"That was weird," she commented, as Caleb glared at Pogue who merely winked at him. Caleb would yell at him for using later. Right now he only wanted to focus on the beautiful girl in front of him. Her hand still being in his, he pulled her body close to his. She slightly gasped at the abrupt change, but instinctively placed her lithe arms around his neck. His arms found their way to her small waist, as his skin heated up from being so close to her. Touching her. She stared into his eyes, as they slowly started to move to the music. When he had first seen her at her and Kate's dorm, he was immediately attracted to her. Her features were striking, but none more then her slightly almond shaped eyes, that looked as if they could belong to a cat. Her long, dark brown hair made him want to run his hands through it, as it reached to the middle of her back. A picture flashed before him of her beneath him, her hair framing her body, like a glowing aura. He shook himself, trying to get the picture out of his head. What was this girl doing to him, he was losing his cool. He had always felt that he really didn't have time for a girlfriend, he needed to focus on school, on top of keeping his friends in line. He had assumed the position of leader of the group, as he saw the powers in his friends mature. He saw what had happened to his father, and did not want that for his friends. Marita's body pushing in closer to him brought him out of his thoughts. He pulled his arms tighter around her, as he rested is forehead on hers.

The song all too quickly came to an end, and Caleb held on to her a second longer after it did.

As he relinquished his hold on her, she smiled at him.

"Thanks for the dance, Caleb," she said in a husky voice, making him want to reach out and kiss her. He settled for putting an arm around her waist as he led them back to the table.

"My pleasure," he said, smiling back at her.

"I'll bet," said Pogue knowingly, as the two sat back down.

"Oh, shut up Pogue," said Caleb, his mirth never leaving his eyes.

Pogue and Caleb decided to go play a game of fooseball, leaving the two girls to themselves.

Kate gave Marita a knowing look.

"What?" she asked, staring back at her new friend.

"You like him!" she exclaimed. Marita immediately blushed, as she threw her hand on top of her friends mouth.

"Not so loud!" she said, looking to where Caleb was to see if he had heard. Kate slapped her hand away, laughing.

"You totally do!" Marita rolled her eyes, obviously Kate was _not_ going to let this go.

"So, Pogue, huh? Is he a good kisser? He looks like he would be.." Marita trailed off as she tried to get her friends head away from her and Caleb.

"Yes, and don't change the subject missy!" she said, scolding her. Marita smiled.

"I will if I want to!" she said coyly. Kate opened her mouth to challenge her, when she heard raised voices. She immediately looked to where Reid and Tyler were playing their game, knowing that it had to be them. They were always starting something. Marita looked to where Kate was looking to see Reid and Tyler in an argument with a curly haired boy. She then looked to Caleb and Pogue, who were also looking at the other two. Reid and Tyler followed the boy and his friends outside. Caleb and Pogue quickly went in the same direction.

"They never stop, you know that? They're always getting into fights!" said Kate, disgusted. "It's not so much Tyler, but Reid. He always rubs people the wrong way with his attitude." Marita nodded, wanting so much to go after them and see what was going on. She saw the owner of the bar grab his bat, and head in the direction the group of boys had gone.

"Ooh, that can't be good," she said, making Kate look up.

"What? Oh, Nicky, don't worry, he'll just scare them off, he wouldn't actually use it. I think," she said, not so reassuringly. A minute went by, and Nicky had gone back to the bar, putting the bat back into place. Marita figured that they would come back inside then, but a few more minutes passed and the boys never rematerialised. Finally curiosity got the better of her, and she told Kate that she was going to go to the bathroom. She quickly made her way to the door where she had seen them disappear, and cracked it open only a little. What she saw shocked her to her very core. There was Caleb, Pogue and Tyler, with their backs to her, as Reid went flying through the air, slamming into a pyramid of boxes filled with glass bottles. Tyler quickly went to the aid of his friend, lifting him up. She heard Caleb's voice, as he said something to Reid in anger. She couldn't make out their voices, she was too far away. They exchanged some more words, as Reid stumbled back towards the door. She realized that she would be found if she didn't move, so she quickly ran a couple of feet away. As Reid walked in the door, she made it look like she was just heading there.

"Reid, are you okay?" she asked, as she saw that he was still a little shaken up, and still had glass on him. Reid looked at her, surprised to see her standing before him. His smirk returned to his face as if it had never left.

"No harm done!" he said, throwing his arm around her shoulder as they walked back into the pub together. She smiled up at him, but still wondered about what she had just seen. Was her eyes playing tricks on her? She didn't know what to believe anymore.

After the fight, everyone decided that they should head home. Reid and Caleb kept glaring at each other, making Marita nervous. What really happened out there? She was pulled out of her questioning thoughts when Kate grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I'm grabbing a ride with Pogue, okay?" she said, smiling. Marita nodded, mirroring her smile.

"I won't wait up," she said in a whisper, as Kate laughed and slapped her arm.

"You're evil!" she laughed as the two girls headed to the door, arms linked. The guys followed them out to the parking lot.

A/n: well this is the second chapter, tell me what you think :)


	3. Meetings with Consequences

The Search

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Covenant :)

Chapter 3: Meetings with Consequences

Marita got a ride from Tyler and Reid, as Caleb didn't live on campus and they did. She kind of felt disappointed that Caleb wasn't giving her a ride, but he gave her a tight hug goodbye. That was enough for her. The boys walked her to her dorm, as Reid made idle chatter with her. She felt that Reid could very well be a good friend to her. She still wondered what it meant when she had felt her power surge when she was by Tyler. She had never felt that before. As they reached her dorm, she smiled at them, and waved in goodbye.

"See ya, Mar," yelled Reid as he walked away, "we're in room 265, come and see us tomorrow!" Marita nodded at him, giving them one final wave. She proceeded to unlock her door, and enter her dorm. Marita looked at her empty room, and felt restless. She wasn't sleepy, so she decided to grab a shower. There wouldn't be anyone in there, so this was the perfect timing. She hated showering with other girls, it creeped her out, so she grabbed her shower stuff, and headed out the door. She padded down the hallway, her shoeless feet making the empty halls echo.

Marita reached the bathrooms, and pushed open the heavy door. She felt slightly unnerved, as the bathroom was poorly lit, making shadows appear on the wall. She mentally told herself to stop being such a baby, when she made her way to the shower stall. She let the towel fall off her body, grabbing it just before it fell to the ground. She placed it on the hook, as she stepped into the shower. She turned the elegant silver nobs so that hot water was pouring down on her. It felt so nice on her body, immediately relaxing her. She let herself forget everything, as a haze fell over her tired body. She had needed this alone time, for a really long time.

"Marita, my sweet," said a chilling voice from outside the shower stall. A shiver ran through her body at the sound of the familiar voice. _'How did he find me?' _she asked herself, standing completely still, as if he wouldn't find her if she didn't breathe.

"Marita," he said in a sing song voice, "I know you're here, why don't you come and give your boyfriend a kiss,"

"Please, leave me alone!" she exclaimed, frightened.

"Now why would I do that when you are exactly what I want?" he asked, teasing her. She pushed open the shower door, quickly grabbing the towel that was still on the hook. She wrapped it around her naked, shivering body. There he was, standing right in front of her. Although it wasn't quite him, almost a hologram. He seemed like a shimmering ghost. He disappeared as soon as she locked eyes with him, but not before he gave her that evil smirk. He wanted her to know that he had found her, and that he was coming after her.

Marita's feet came back to life as she ran back to her dorm. She quickly threw on some clothes. Kate still wasn't back, and she didn't want to be alone, so she quickly ran to the only other two people she knew.

Tyler and Reid had settled themselves into their respective beds, but neither one could sleep. Reid because he was a bit of an insomniac, but Tyler because he was confused. He had definitely felt something odd about this new girl, Marita. When he saw her he immediately recognized her, but could not place her. There was something odd going on, that was for sure. He looked over at his best friend.

"Reid, what do you think of Marita?" he asked, hoping that maybe Reid had felt the same oddness, so he could maybe shed some light. He heard Reid laugh slightly.

"Dude, she was hot!" he exclaimed in his oh so subtle Reid way. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Not what I meant, man," he said, annoyed, "is that all you ever think about?" Reid merely shrugged in response.

"What did you want to know, then?" he asked, curious as to what had wound Baby boy up so tight.

"I don't know, did you get an odd feeling from her? Like there was something not right about her?" Tyler said, looking away from Reid.

"Not really, I could tell there was something different about her, but nothing too odd," Reid said simply, as he stared up at his ceiling.

"You know what?" asked Reid, making Tyler glance at him once again. Perhaps he _had_ noticed it too.

"What?" he asked, eagerly.

"We should totally get some pics of some hot chicks to put on our ceiling so we'll have something to look at when we can't sleep," he said, completely serious. Tyler laughed out loud at him.

"That really is all you think about," said Tyler, giving up on his friend being any help to him , as he turned on his side, hopeful he would actually get some sleep. No such luck.

Marita reached their dorm, and lightly knocked on the door, as she glanced behind her shoulder for any sign of _him_. She wrapped her arms around herself as she waited impatiently for one of them to answer. Finally the door creaked open to reveal a sleepy Tyler, his hair mussed.

"Marita?" he asked, shocked to see her standing at his door.

"Um, hi," she said, suddenly feeling stupid. She barely knew Tyler, and she couldn't really tell him what happened. Tyler stared at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to get her to talk. He could visibly see that something had shaken her deeply. He stepped away from the door, letting her come inside. After a moment she turned to look at him once more.

"I'm sorry to barge in here like this, its just that I saw someone in the bathroom. I was too scared to stay at my dorms alone, so I came here." she finished, hoping Tyler wouldn't laugh at her.

"It's fine, you can have my bed," he said, motioning to it. She gratefully smiled at him, as she impulsively hugged him. She felt strangely comfortable around the youngest of the group. She let go of him, realizing that he wouldn't have anywhere to sleep.

"But I don't want to take your bed! I'll stay on the floor," she said, not wanting to put him out.

"No sweat, I have an extra blanket." he said, smiling kindly at her, "now get to bed, young lady," he joked. Marita nodded at him, smiling, as she settled herself into his bed, pulling the covers up around her.

"Thanks Tyler, you're a real friend," she said simply, as she closed her eyes, sleep taking her right away. Tyler smiled as he watched her fall asleep right away. He wondered what she had seen that had made her so upset, but he hadn't wanted to push her on it. He would ask later, when she was calmer. Tyler soon fell asleep as well, knowing that he would be feeling it in the morning. The ground didn't make a very good mattress.

Marita awoke to the feeling of her being watched. She feared that it was him, so she neglected in opening her eyes.

"What is she doing here, baby boy?" asked the sleep encrusted voice of Reid, otherwise known as Blondie. She heard some shuffling around, probably Tyler pushing himself up off the ground.

"She came to our dorm, she was really scared. She said she saw _someone_ in the showers," he said in explanation for her being in his bed.

"Yeah, right, the boogey man has come to Spencer and likes to spy on naked girls in the showers," Reid said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

"You know, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," Marita said, as she changed position so that she was staring at the two boys on the other side of the room. Her brown eyes bored into Reid's. He looked slightly taken aback at her actually being awake. Obviously she was not to be privy to that previous conversation between the two best friends.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Mar," Reid said, quickly recovering from his shock. Marita smiled at his sincerity. She wanted so much to tell these two the truth, so that she wouldn't be alone any longer, but she knew they could do nothing to help. She knew that if she asked for their help, that it would only put them in danger, and that she would not allow.

"I know, Blondie, no sweat. But just for the record, I did see someone in the showers. They were almost like a ghost. I am deadly serious," she said, wanting the boys to believe her. Tyler nodded, still looking skeptic, but wanting to show that he was supporting her. She smiled a sad smile at them, she knew that unless they knew the whole truth about her, they would never believe her. And she would never tell them the whole truth, it would put them in too much danger.

"Well, if Mr. Ghost ever bothers you again, you can stay in _my_ bed," Reid said, lifting his eyebrows suggestively. Marita laughed, as she threw one of Tyler's pillows at his head.

"Seriously, what is with everyone and their wanting to throw things at my head?" he asked, making the other two in the room laugh out loud.

"I dunno, it must be your charming personality," Marita joked, swinging her long legs over the edge of the bed, sitting up.

"You guys are just jealous! I knew it!" Reid smirked, throwing the pillow back at her. She grabbed it before it hit her, and placed it back neatly with the others. She stood up, and started to make Tyler's bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Reid, an incredulous look on his face. Marita looked at him confused.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm making the bed?" she said, gesturing to the now tidy bed.

"But this is a _boy's_ dorm! We don't make beds." he said matter-of-factly. Marita rolled her eyes at him, throwing the pillow back at him.

"Again with the throwing!" he said, getting out of his bed, and taking the pillow back over personally. He handed it to her, and she couldn't help but notice that he was in nothing but his boxers. Not just that, but harry Potter boxers.

"Harry Potter fan, eh?" she asked, eyeing them. She saw Reid blush slightly.

"Ha, no! It was an inside joke present from the guys, you wouldn't get it," he said lamely.

"Oh, well, try me!" she challenged, wanting to know what would prompt the boys to buy Reid HP underwear.

"Oh, never mind," he said, "why don't we go and get some grub, I'm starved," he rubbed his bare stomach to emphasize his point. Marita nodded as she couldn't help but think that Reid was actually pretty good looking. She finished making the bed, while the boy got dressed, and then they all headed out of the dorms, in search of sustenance.

The three ended up spending most of the day together, just hanging out, running errands. She found herself getting really comfortable with the two boys, but she felt really connected to Tyler. There was something so comfortable in him. As they were finishing lunch at the local diner, Reid had gotten a call from Pogue.

"Reid wants to know if we all want to go the dells tonight," Reid said, as he held the phone away from him. Tyler nodded, as Marita looked confused.

"What's the Dells?" she asked.

"Just say yes, Mar, you'll love it," reassured Tyler. She nodded, trusting him completely.

"We're in," said Reid, back on his cell. He slid it shut, and looked back at his two friends.

"Part-tay!" he said, in exclamation, throwing his hands in the air. Marita laughed at his childish antics, as she pushed his hands down.

"You're making a scene, Reid!" she said, laughing. The trio stayed there for a while, talking and laughing. To the others around them, they seemed to be close friends that were just happy to be together. That's exactly how Marita felt. When she was with them, especially Tyler, she felt like she had a family again.

The three made their way back to the dorms, separating at Marita's. She slid the key in the lock, and pushed open her door. She was greeted with two neatly made beds. Neither girl had stayed in their beds last night. Marita smirked to herself, _'somebody got some,' _she thought to herself. Just then Kate walked back into the room, a towel wrapped up her hair, and she was wearing clothes that were definitely party clothes. Her tight jeans accentuated her elongated curves, as her cute dress top teased the eye with just a slight sight of skin.

"Wow, you look hot," said Marita, staring at her friend, "hot date tonight?" Kate laughed.

"Yeah, hot date last night?" she asked, smirking at her, "I see you didn't sleep in your bed last night," Marita blushed at what she was implying.

"Nothing happened, Tyler, Reid and I just had a sleep over, and you, missy, didn't sleep here either," she said, countering her friends attack.

"Yes, well," she said, trailing off letting Marita come to her own conclusions. Marita smirked at her, as she saw her friend was slightly embarrassed.

"You little slut you," Marita joked. Kate slapped at her arm, laughing as well. They gabbed about mostly Pogue and her, as the two girls got ready for the party. Ten minutes before they were supposed to leave, Tyler and Reid arrived at their dorm, there to pick up Marita. Alas, the girls were 15 minutes away from being ready.

"Girls! I'll never understand what takes so long to get ready!" said an exasperated Reid, as he threw himself down on Marita's bed.

"Well, if Kate hadn't distracted me with her tale of how Pogue would-" she started, but was stopped mid sentence as Kate slapped a hand over her mouth. Reid and Tyler looked very interested in what Marita was about to say, as their eyes went big in curiosity.

"What was that Marita?" asked Reid, goading her on.

"Nothing, Reid," said Kate too quickly, "EWW!" she exclaimed as Marita had licked her friends hand.

"Well, Reid, because you asked so nicely, I was about to say Kate was distracting me with her tales of what Pogue did to her last night and how he-" Marita stopped at the look on her friends face, and burst out laughing. The boys laughed as well, as Kate merely stomped her foot, and retreated to the bathroom.

"Remind me to never tell you anything again!" said Kate from the other side of the door. Marita merely snickered, as she went back to talking with the boys.

Kate showed herself a minute later, looking completely perfect. Marita wished that she could do that, but she had no idea how to do her make up. Kate eyed her, as Marita started to feel slightly uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze.

"What are you thinking, Kate?" she asked, eyeing her friend warily. Kate merely smirked, and grabbed Marita, pulling her into the bathroom with her. The boys looked at each other, confused at the girls behaviour. They merely shrugged, and went back to looking around her room. Tyler had just reached her many photos when the girls emerged from the bathroom.

"Wow," said Reid, as he saw Marita for the first time. Marita stood in front of them, clearly in Kate's clothes. She was wearing a pair of Kate's jeans that managed to fit her as if they were a second skin, showing off her curves. The shirt Kate had picked out, a tank top, jewelled just at the top, with a low cut shirt over top, adding a layer to the outfit. Kate had known that she never wore much make up, so she decided to go with a smoky eye, showing off her brilliant eyes, accentuating their unique shape. She put on a light gloss, not wanting them to overpower her eyes.

"You have to show me how to do that to my eye lashes, it was sweet!" Marita said, breaking the silence. She hated being the centre of attention, it made her squirm.

"No sweat, luv," she said, clasping her hands together, "they grow up so fast," Marita scoffed, as she pushed her friend.

"Don't you think you should grab a sweater?" asked Tyler, clearly not happy with kate's choice in clothing. Marita stared at him.

"Of course, big brother," she said sarcastically, and Tyler merely glared. She pushed playfully at his arm, trying to make him smile again. Tyler couldn't help but smile, yet he still walked over to her closet and grabbed a hoodie for her to put on. Marita rolled her eyes at him, but still accepted the hoodie from him. They stood there in silence, as she just held the garment in her hands. Tyler motioned her to put it on, and she rolled her eyes again as she complied with him.

"You look great," said Reid.

"Well, um, thanks," Marita said, a little uneasy, as she finished zipping the hoodie up.

"Let's go," said Tyler, now satisfied with her clothing choices, and they all headed out of the dorms.

On their way to the forest, they picked up, much to Marita's excitement, Caleb. She smiled as he got in beside her in the backseat. Her heart skipped a beat as he smiled back at her, his eyes looking over her body. Thankfully she had taken off the hoodie, much to dismay of Tyler. She had to thank Kate later for making her pretty! Pogue had come to pick Kate up, so it was just the four in the Hummer.

"You look beautiful," said Caleb, as he leaned in close to her ear so that she was the only one to hear it.

"Why thank you," she said, smiling. She found it kind of hard to think with him so close to her like that.

When Tyler finally stopped the Hummer, Marita realized that they were by a forest. She also saw that there were many people already there, all dancing on what looked like a beach. A DJ was set up as well. Marita couldn't help but feel excited, maybe Caleb would ask her to dance again. The four got out of the SUV, and went off in search of Pogue and Kate, for they had seen his bike parked near by. Marita noticed her friend talking to Pogue off to the side, but they weren't alone. Another boy was with them.

"There they are!" she said, pointing in their direction. The four of them made their way over, as Caleb couldn't stop looking and smiling at Marita. She took that as a good sign. Kate saw them coming, and grabbed Marita in a hug.

"Mar! You have no idea who we ran into!" she said, gesturing to the new arrival, "he says he knows you from back home," As Marita looked to the boy, her smile quickly faded. There he was, flesh and blood, not just a mere ghost. Her whole body went numb, as he smirked at her, knowing her had caught her off guard.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her tone harsh. The others stared at her, wondering where there sweet friend had gone.

"I just transferred in, love," he said, taking a step towards her. She took a step back, putting her hands in front of her.

"No, Chase, you can't be here," she said, staring at him in disbelief. He rolled his eyes at her, as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her to the side. Caleb put himself in front of him.

"I don't think that she wants to go with you," he said, very menacingly. Chase wasn't fazed.

'_Tell him it's fine or I'll tell him myself, and not so kindly,' _he warned her, inside her head. She hated that he could do that, get inside her head like that. But she nodded despite that. She put a hand against Caleb's chest.

"It's okay, Caleb, we need to talk," she said, pleading with her eyes to let them pass. She didn't know what she would do if he got hurt because of her. Caleb gave her a questioning look, but nodded, stepping aside to let them pass. Caleb stared after them, as they walked off to the edge of the woods.

a/n well here's the third installment! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys rock! now, repeat:)


	4. Unknown Destinations

The Search

Disclaimer: Nope, not the owner of the Covenant, so sorry...

Chapter 4: Unknown Destination with Known Confusion

"That was really weird," said Kate, looking really worried, as she watched their retreating forms, "he seemed like a nice guy, he said he was her boyfriend from back home," Caleb's eye twitched at the mention of the word _boyfriend_, but he said nothing, still keeping an eye on the two.

"I don't think that she is very happy about him being here," said Tyler, "I wish we knew why," The group nodded as they all followed Caleb's gaze to the two in the corner.

Marita was very frightened that he was here. It wasn't that long ago that they had parted ways. She had hoped that the last time she had seen him would have actually been the last. She had hoped that maybe he had died. Harsh words, yes, but he was a monster.

Marita had met him at her friend, Sam's party. He was the new guy in town, and Marita was immediately attracted to him, with his sandy blonde hair, and mischievous eyes. His grin is what got her though, it was so playful. His name was Chase Collins, and Marita had fallen in love with him. They started seeing more and more of each other after the party, and eventually started to date. Marita was pretty happy, and it showed. It wasn't till a month into the relationship that she found out that Chase had the same powers as she did. At first, this was the greatest thing that ever could have happened to her. She finally found someone to share her burden with. After a few more months, Chase had started to get more and more anxious. He had kept using and using, until he finally used on her. It started out small, him just using to push her, but then it escalated in to throwing her into things. It came to a head when one night he was angry that she wouldn't stay over, and he ended up throwing her against a wall. Marita was so scared, that she had no idea what to do, so she just layed there in a crumpled heap on Chase's floor. He started to scream at her to get up, to stop being such a baby. She had started to cry, not for the pain that she was in, but for the fact that the guy she thought she loved had just done that to her. He came to her side, rubbing his hand against her cheek.

"You know, I knew all along that you had the same power as me. You have no idea what you are, do you?" Marita looked up at him with frightened eyes, as she saw his had gone completely black. His playful grin had turned evil. She was about to speak, when all of a sudden she saw lightening strike into Chase's room. It struck him square on the chest, and lifted him up off the ground. His screams echoed in her ears, as she took this as her chance to escape. She told no one of that night, not even her mom for then she would of had to reveal her secret as well. Since that night she had not heard from Chase again. She had always wondered if maybe he hadn't survived.

Yet there he was standing before her, looking ready to kill.

"What makes you think that you can get away from me that easily, hmm?" he asked, the hand holding her arm squeezing, making her gasp in pain.

"Chase, please, stop, you're hurting me!" she said, trying to get her arm away from him. He was too strong.

"Don't you see, Marita, I need you," he said, lust forming in his eyes. Marita shuddered under his stare.

"It's never gonna happen, Chase," she said vehemently. This only caused him to become more angered, his eyes flashing to black.

"Do you want your new _friends_ to suffer, or do you want to cooperate?" he asked, her arm burning under his grasp.

"Please, don't hurt them," she said, afraid more for her friends life. Chase's eyes changed back to normal, as his grasp on her slackened.

"Well, then, you must be with me after you ascend," he said, making no sense to her. '_Ascend?_' she thought to herself, confused. "And I must beget an heir, continuing my bloodline," he said, smirking. Marita's breathe caught at his words.

"An heir?" she said, not liking where this was going. He smirked evilly at her.

"Yes, Marita, an heir, my flesh and blood. If he comes from you, then he will never age, and my powers would not become my life." he said, not making any sense to her. She shook her head as if it would help clear it.

"Chase, I don't understand," she said, looking away from him. He pulled her face to look at him again, his hand holding tightly onto her chin.

"You will, Marita, you will," he said, as he slammed his lips onto hers. She tried to push him off of her, but he had already let go of her.

"I will see you soon, dear," he said, as he walked off, waving. Marita stood there, completely dumbfounded. What had just happened? What did Chase really want with her? Her thoughts were interrupted, as Kate came to stand beside her.

"Is everything okay, Mar?" she asked tentatively. Marita looked to her, tears in her eyes. She tried to hide them from her friend. She understood one thing from Chase, was that she had to make them believe that he wasn't going to hurt her, or he would hurt them.

"Um," she said, her voice shaking, "yeah, it's all good," Kate nodded, not really believing her, but not wanting to push. Kate led her back to the confused group. As Marita walked beside her, she wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing them. She knew that by tomorrow there would be bruises where Chase had grabbed her. When she neared them all, she put on a bright smile, yet it never quite reached her eyes.

"Everything good?" asked Reid, tilting his head to one side as if assessing her. Marita smiled at him, touched by his concern.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, her voice a little shaky. The brunette hoped that they hadn't heard that momentary shudder in her voice. Reid furrowed his brow intently.

"Oh, well, it just seemed that you weren't very happy to see Chase," he said, trying to explain why he acted worried, for it was not in his nature. Marita smiled again, nodding, not saying a word. She didn't know what to say to them, because all she wanted to do was tell them the truth. Marita looked away from all of the meaningful stares she was receiving, not wanting to give anything away with the hurt and fear that was still evident in her eyes, as she got closer to an emotional breakdown.

"Cut the crap, Mar, tell us what is going on or will we have to beat it out of Chase?" said Tyler, getting annoyed with her coyness. Marita's head snapped up to stare at the youngest of the group, shocked at his almost violent outburst.

"No, just leave him out of it! I was merely surprised to see him, that's all!" she defended, for the last thing she wanted was for them to go after Chase. It would definitely only end in their deaths.

"But when you first saw him, you looked scared," said Kate, stepping closer to her friend, offering support. Marita looked at her through the corner of her eye, seeing that she was worried about her. Marita then looked around the entire circle to find the same face mimicked on all the boys. Well, except for one. The one she had wanted most to show that he cared about her.

"Well, every relationship has its problems," she offered, not even convinced herself, but laughed it off as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah, so? You're not supposed to be scared of the other person!" said Pogue, countering her latest refute of their concerns. Marita was getting upset, and was feeling a bit cornered.

"I was just surprised! That's all!! Stop trying to find something where there isn't," she said, gesturing wildly with her arms.

"Chill, Mar, we're just all concerned about you," said Reid, as he placed an arm around her shoulder, giving her a sort of half hug. Marita smiled despite herself, but then sobered as she looked at Caleb. He looked stoic, just standing there, no emotion evident on his face at all.

"No Reid, not all of you," she said, hurt finding its way in to her words, as she looked to Caleb, then let her eyes fall away again. She shrugged Reid's arm off of her, and walked away from them. The first people to really care about her, and she was walking away. She could feel their stares as she headed to a destination unknown, knowing that she was not safe to let her tears escape yet. She knew that one of them would come after her, if not all, so she had to get away fast. She prayed that they would not find her, she needed to be alone so she could figure out exactly what she needed to do next.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! YOU ROCK:) I know that this chapter is a bit smaller than my last few, but I wanted to get something out so you wouldn't get angry with me...or, worse, bored :( So, thanks again for reading, I hop e that you enjoy my story :) More updates will come soon...


	5. One Of Us

The Search

Disclaimer: Still don't own the boys...:(

a/n sorry for the lateness :)

Chapter 5: One of Us

As Caleb watched her walk away, fighting an inner battle within himself, he felt someone punch his arm.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked, staring at the others around him. They were all glaring at him, openly.

"That was for being such a dolt! Why have you been so cold to her?" said Kate, advancing towards him, in a rage. He fought the urge to step back for the look in the girl's eyes meant nothing but hurt for Caleb.

"I don't know what you mean," he said, trying to act innocent. Kate merely lifted an eloquently shaped brow, not buying it for a second.

"Go after her, man," said Pogue, backing up his girlfriend. Caleb turned his eyes to Marita, who was getting farther and farther away by the second. He wanted very much to go after her, but had no idea what to say to her. He looked to Pogue.

"I can't," he said, defeated.

"Why the hell not?" asked Reid, glaring at him, "you are the only one holding us back from really knowing what is going on with her, and I personally want to be there to help her,"

"Yeah, Reid's right," said Tyler, nodding, "She needs to know that we're all here for her,

because obviously there is something wrong,"

"Since when did I become the jackass of the group?" Caleb asked, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face, "I thought that was Reid's job," This caused the group to laugh, the tension of the almost argument dissipating.

"I take that as a compliment," said Reid, smirking, "now, go after her!" Caleb smiled at him, and nodded, taking off in the direction that she had gone.

Marita was oblivious as to where she was going; she just knew that the woods were her best bet. They were secluded, and someone could get easy lost in there. Too much was going through her head; she just wanted to disappear, to never have come here, to never have found that stupid picture that led her here. She let the tears fall, feeling like such a baby, but knew that she could not stop them from slipping out. She was frustrated, and all alone. She wanted so much to tell them, but knew she couldn't. Damn Chase, what is it that he wanted? She growled low in her throat, frustration getting the better of her, as she heard quiet footsteps from behind her. Her heart sank, believing it was Chase. She slowly turned around, fear and hatred mingling in her soul as she came face to face with him, for the third time since she had arrived in Ipswich.

"What do you want?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. Chase merely smirked at her, not fazed by her greeting.

"Nice to see you too, my sweet," he drawled, his eyes never leaving hers. Something inside Marita snapped, she no longer wanted to be this psycho's puppet. She gathered all the power and energy she had inside of herself, and let it accumulate in between her hands.

"Oh, itching for a fight, are we?" he asked, as he watched the ball of energy grow. She opened her eyes, knowing they were as black as night, and glared at her version of the Devil. She smirked, as she released her power onto him. He merely laughed as he held up his hand, and it veered away from him, blasting a hole in a tree. Marita stared in to his eerily black eyes, knowing he was far stronger than her, but she would rather die than stay with him.

"I know what you are thinking, my dear, but I will not kill you, for I need you too much," he said, as he let his eyes go back to normal. She knew his guard was down, so she quickly threw her power at him once more. This caught him off guard, as he was thrown into the tree behind him. As he pushed himself back up, he laughed at her, his eyes once again black.

"Now, that wasn't very nice!" he said, as he threw a energy ball at her, making her fly through the air, landing on the ground with a thud. She felt her breathe leave her body, as her ribs cracked from the impact.

"Get up!" he roared, as he used to make himself fly to her side, "stop being so weak! For someone with so much power, how can you be so weak?" He was taunting her, she knew it, and she still took the bait. She knew that he wanted to fight her as much as she wanted to fight him. She used to pick herself up, and flew up in to a tree. He smirked up at her from the ground, as he gathered his energy once again. He let it fly to her, as she jumped off just in the nick of time. She landed on her feet, right in front of him, her face scratched and dirty.

"I will not succumb to you, you monster! I will not do what you want!" she yelled, her blood boiling by being so close to him.

"Is that so?" he said, as he turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she asked, bewildered. He turned to smirk at her.

"I have to go and see your new friends," he said, disappearing in to thin air. Marita fell to her knees, cursing her temper, for she had put her friends in real danger. She had to find them.

As Caleb walked, not sure where Marita had gotten to, he felt an enormous swell of power. Someone was using, and a lot. Enough to seriously harm another person. He looked back at the three other Ipswich descendants, to find them standing around, talking. He furrowed his brow in confusion. What was going on? This was impossible. Then, he felt it again, but it was slightly different, more powerful. He looked again to his friends, and found them to be staring right back at him. They had felt it too. He saw Pogue turn to Kate, and then the three of them walked towards him, leaving a bewildered Kate behind.

"What _was_ that?" asked Reid, as he arrived at Caleb's side first. He shook his head, as the other two came to stand beside Reid.

"I don't know, but it felt like it came from the forest, come-on," he said, waving them to follow with his hand.

The Sons of Ipswich walked into the forest, their eyes already completely black, ready for anything. As they walked, they were cautious of every sound, careful of every shadow. They had no idea what had cause that swell, but they knew that something was not right about it. Caleb was the first to see her, still in the same position, on her knees. She was weeping, her face hidden as she buried them in her hands, her body racking in sobs. He rushed over to her, kneeling as well, as the other boys came to stand behind him.

Marita felt someone's presence beside her, and felt him put his hand on her shoulder. She tensed thinking Chase was back, but realized that this was not an overwhelming presence. She looked to her side to find the concerned face of Caleb. Marita's eyes went big as recognition set in, and she grabbed him in a hug, making him stumble back cracked ribs screamed at her, but she pushed the pain out of her mind. She was just so happy to see that Chase hadn't gotten to them yet. He caught himself before they both fell over, but Marita didn't care, he was alive! Now, she could warn them of their imminent danger.

"Caleb! You're here!" she said, between sobs, as she ignored the searing pain from her broken rib, "You're alive." she said the last part quieter, making Caleb tense up. Marita looked up, and saw the other boys there as well.

"You're all okay!" she cried, never feeling this happy before in her life. They all looked at her as if she had gone insane. She knew that she was acting slightly giddy, but these guys had been like her family ever since her mother had died.

"Of course we are, Mar, but are you?" asked Tyler, eyeing her. They all looked at her, her face scratched and bleeding, as well as she looked like she had rolled around in the dirt. Caleb reached up to pull a leaf out of her strangled hair. He pulled her up off of the ground, still holding on to her to give her support. Marita grimaced slightly at the movement, as she stretched her battered body to stand up straight.

"I am now," she said, as her mind started to sway. She fought against it, but Caleb felt her go slack.

"We have to get you home," he said, eyeing the guys. They were definitely going to get some answers, but he wanted her safe first.

Caleb led them all to his house, after they had dropped Kate off at the dorms. Kate had yelled at Pogue, telling him she wanted to stay, and that she wanted to be there for Mar. He had refused, and she vowed that she would never speak to him again. Caleb felt sorry for Pogue to have to fight with Kate, but the secret of the Covenant was not given away so lightly. Caleb knew that Marita's state had something to do with their Covenant, he just hadn't figured out how yet.

During the drive to his estate, Marita had stayed unusually quiet through all the fighting, and secrecy. He looked at her, as she stared out the window of Tyler's hummer. She looked lost, scared, and frightened. But he also saw a glimmer of strength in her eyes, a determination to fight. As they entered through the double doors, he took her hand and led them all into his wing of the house. Marita immediately sat on his couch, curling up. He sat beside her, as the others sat on a couch across from her. They stayed like that for awhile, no one moving or saying anything. They all just watched her, confusion, and intrigue evident on their faces. After what felt like centuries, Marita finally spoke.

"I am sorry," was all she said, making the Son's stare at her in surprise.

"Sorry about what?" Caleb asked, his voice soft. Marita looked at him, true sadness in her eyes, as she fought back more tears.

"I have put your lives in danger, I am sorry," she said, looking away from them all, ashamed.

"I don't understand," said Tyler, rearranging himself in to a more comfortable position on the couch, "how have you endangered us?" Marita looked up at him, tears falling silently down her cheeks.

"Because, he has come back, and vowed to hurt you guys if I did not comply with his wishes," she looked away from them again, "I had gotten frustrated and fought with him, and told him I would not obey him. He left, saying he was going to find all of you. I knew he meant to kill you all, that's why I was so happy to see you alive."

"What? Who is _he_?" asked Pogue from his seat across from her.

"Chase," she said, hiccupping, "You're not going to believe me, but he has a certain...power. He can do magic, I guess, is the best way to put it. I know it's hard to believe, but he can! And he _will_ kill you all, and it's all my fault!" she said, frustration and guilt eating away at her, as she let herself go, rocking back and forth. The tears would not stop. Because of this she did not see the look that passed between the sons, one of disbelief and fear. She looked up to see disbelief on their faces, thinking that they didn't believe her.

"I know it is hard to believe, I know, but I can show you, I can prove it to you," she said, wiping at her eyes. Caleb reached his hand up to brush away the solitary tear that escaped,

"How?" he asked, confused as to how she could prove it. His hand dropped as he saw Marita's beautiful brown hazel eyes turn to black. His mouth flew open as if to say something, but he was at a loss for words.

"Don't be scared of me, please," she said, looking around at everyone, showing her black eyes, "I am not the one that will hurt you," When Reid saw her eyes he fell to the floor, shocked.

"How? What? Huh?" said Pogue, unintelligently. She smiled at him, and used to lift Reid off of the ground.

"Hey!" he said, as he landed gracefully back on to the couch.

"This is amazing," said Tyler, "you're one of us!" Marita looked at him, confused.

"One of you?" she asked, as Caleb sighed, giving Tyler a look. He shrugged.

"She should know," he said in response to Caleb's look.

"Know what?" she asked, turning to look at Caleb, her eyes going back to normal. He smiled at her, as his eyes went just as black as hers. Marita gasped in shock, as she stared in to his eyes. He nodded towards the others, so Marita looked to them as well. They all had eyes as black as hers.

"How is this possible?" asked Tyler, still staring at Marita as his eyes went back to normal. The others followed suit, as Caleb got up from the couch. The three boys got up to follow, knowing exactly where Caleb was going. Marita still sat there, in shock, on the couch. Caleb turned to see her motionless form, and went to stand in front of her. He held out his hand to her, smiling.

"We're going to the colony house, where, hopefully, our questions will be answered." Marita nodded, putting her hand in his, still not understanding what was happening. But, she knew one thing, she could trust them. None of them were like Chase, she could feel it.

**A/n: alright, well now the boys know about her! Tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means soooo much to me, you have no idea! R and R! You guys ROCK!**


	6. Who's your Daddy?

The Search

Disclaimer: Don't own the Covenant or anything that you recognize, sadly

Chapter 6: Who's your Daddy?

The Colony house turned out to be a very creepy, and dilapidated old house on the edge of the Danver's property. Oddly, Mar liked the feeling of the house, yes it was creepy, but, to her, it felt safe. Which of course is very odd, but Marita was odd herself. Not for the first time, Marita wished that she knew where he family came from, she wished that she was as lucky as the boys to beable to trace back their ancestry so far. Caleb grabbed her hand as he lead everyone into the house, and down the creaking stairs. Marita was in wonder of all the history surrounding them. She looked around at the boys, but they didn't look as if they were as touched by it all as her, but, of course, they grew up around it. Second nature for them. Caleb stepped onto the stone floor of the basement, letting go of Marita's hand as he walked to the centre. Marita let a small gasp escape her as she set eyes on the room before her for the first time. The entire room looked to be made out of stone, as if it was even older than the house, from the medieval times. She could actually picture four brave Knights sitting around that fire pit, and in those stone chairs.

"Wow, you guys, it's sweet down here!" she exclaimed. Caleb smiled at her, as he let his eyes spark. Suddenly there were flames in the fire pit, and the other three Coven members went to sit in their, what seemed to be, already assigned chairs.

"Come, sit in my chair, we need to take care of your battle wounds," he said, smiling, as he reached out his hand for hers, again. She nodded, placing her hand in his, as he led her to his chair. "Okay, so first things first, where does it hurt?" he said leaning down so they were eye level. Mar could feel his even breath on her skin, he was that close to her. She shivered, as she stared in his eyes, her mind getting lost in him again.

"Um...nowhere?" she stated softly, lost again in her thoughts. He sure had a way with her. He chuckled softly.

"Don't be a martyr, Marita, you have cuts on your face, and bruises everywhere, " he stated trailing off as he made a list of her visible injuries.

"Oh, um, well, I think I cracked a few ribs," she said. He reached out to place his hand on her midsection, and she winced in pain, pulling her face into a grimace.

"I see," he nodded, as he placed his hand over her ribs. Marita saw his eyes spark and then turn completely black, as she felt a warm sensation begin to materialize where his hand was. This would be a normal reaction from her, because his touch always brought heat to her body, but this time it was a different kind of heat. Once he was done, the majority of her pain was gone, except for the slight achiness that came from her being in that state for a prolonged period of time.

"Thanks, Caleb," she said smiling, as she got up to let him back into his seat. He waved her off,

"Don't worry about it, I'll stand, I'm not the one who was in a fight today," he stated, as he went to stand behind her.

"So, what does this mean?" Reid started, as he was getting anxious to get this all figured out, "Is she part of the coven, or what?"

"I really have no idea, the book doesn't say anything about a girl ever receiving powers from within our Coven. There is a chance that there are other Covens, obviously we kept ours secret, so they must of too," said Caleb in response. Reid merely nodded, not quite satisfied.

"But, is there a chance that she is from ours? I mean, she does the same eye thingy that we do," said Tyler, "and we all felt oddly connected to her, right? Maybe she's from the fifth bloodline! What if not all of them were lost in the Salem Witch hunts?"

"You know, that could be true," nodded Pogue, " the book can't always be right, maybe it was just a fluke that she was a girl," While they were discussing her like she wasn't even there, Marita soaked in all the information that they were speaking, plus what Chase had said to her. She tried to put all the pieces together, but she was missing so much that nothing really made sense.

"Arrgghh," she growled in frustration, making the boys look to her.

"Uh, what?" said Reid, smirking. Marita looked at the four who were staring at her, her eyes wide.

"Um, oops?" she said shrugging her shoulders, "it's just that I'm so frustrated, what with all that's happening, and I still don't have the answers I came seeking for. Like, what happens when I use my power, where does it come from, do I keep getting my powers, or is this it? I'm just so...gah!"

"Simmer down now, you have us now, we can help," said Reid, still smirking at her sort of meltdown.

"Yeah," said Caleb, placing a hand on her shoulder, "we don't have all the answers, but we can sure help with most."

"Thanks guys, so answer them!" she said, eagerly.

"Okay, well, our powers are addictive, and our powers don't mature fully until our 18th birthdays. We've all ascended, except-" Pogue started, but Mar interrupted him.

"Oh! So that's what Chase had meant when he said '_ascended'_, now I sort of get it! Yay me!" she smiled, as Pogue rolled his eyes at her giddiness.

"What did he say about your ascension?" asked Tyler. The question made Marita falter in her exuberance, tearing the smile right off of her face.

"Oh, nothing, really," she stated, not looking him in the eyes. She turned her attention back to Pogue, "you were saying? Except-" Pogue opened his mouth to restart his account of their powers, when he was interrupted yet again, this time by Tyler.

"Well, it obviously wasn't nothing! Tell us what he said," he demanded. Marita wanted to yell at him to mind his own business, but she knew that they all had a right to know what Chase was up to. They were all apart of this now, whether she wanted them to be or not.

"Um, well, he said that I had to, um, you know, with him after my ascension so that he could "_beget an heir_'", she started, then looked to the side trying to remember what else he had said, "I think he also said something like his powers wouldn't be his life after, and our child wouldn't age or something, I can't really remember, he had lost me at heir," she tried to laugh it off, but it kind of came out like a strangled chuckle/sob. The looks on the boys faces were murderous, so much so, that it kind of frightened her.

"He said what?! I'll kill him!!" bellowed Reid.

"Get in line," stated Tyler.

"Boys, boys! Don't worry!," she said, as they turned their glares on her, "I mean, we have a month to figure it out, you know, cause I don't ascend till October!"

"Well, I guess that's helpful, we have some time to think it all through." stated Reid, receiving a smile from Mar.

"Yeah! Exactly! We just have to come up with something by October 31st, if I really do ascend like you guys do!" she smiled. Her smile faltered at the bewildered look of everyone in the room.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked, rubbing her cheek.

"Did you say October 31st?" asked Tyler. Marita nodded, confused.

"Yeah, that's my birthday," she stated.

"That's my birthday too," Tyler said, staring at Mar, and she could tell that his mind was working over time. She was just waiting for the lightbulb to go off.

"Well, thats a coincidence! WE can ascend together!" she sang happily.

"Could it be-" started Pogue.

"No way!" said Reid.

"Is it even possible?", asked Tyler.

"Anything's possible," said Caleb. Marita looked at the boys, confusion set on her usually happy features.

"I'm sorry, but what? What's possible?" Reid looked at her as if she were a little slow.

"Don't you think that it is a bit _too_ much of a coincidence that you and Ty here share the same birthday?"

"Uh, well, no, it's odd, but I don't monopolize that day, you know, someone else can be born then." she said, offended by the tone of Reid's voice.

"Look, Mar, we've come to realize that almost nothing is just a coincidence," said Caleb, in his gentle voice, soothing her nerves. She looked behind her at him, almost forgetting what she was about to say, her attraction to him was hindering her speech capabilities.

"I-I, well, you guys think that me and Tyler-?" she asked, Caleb nodding along with her thought process. She looked across from her at Tyler.

"We're twins?" she asked, bewildered. The two just stared at the other one, both trying to wrap their heads around the idea.

"That doesn't make any sense whatsoever! How can we have the same mom?" she asked, recieving a shrug in answer from her alleged brother.

"I have no idea, but we'll figure it out," he said, reassuringly,"what time were you born?"

"12:15am," she stated, causing Tyler to smirk, "what?"

"I'm 2 minutes older than you, little sis," he stated.

Marita sat on the bed in her dorm room, thankful for the quiet. When she had arrived back with Pogue as an escort, Kate was furious. She yelled at us saying she was worried frantic about us the whole day. Pogue finally calmed her down, and took her out so they could talk. Marita wished that Pogue would tell Kate about their coven, but she knew that the boys can only tell the woman that they are married to. She thought back to the past hours, where the five had sat in that basement, trying to figure out exactly what was transpiring. Marita still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Tyler just might be her brother. The first thought that came in to her head was that she would finally get to meet her father. She had come here looking for her father, but found a brother as well. She asked Tyler what his father's name was, and when he answered, '_Tristan,_' she almost fell off her chair. Tyler was her brother. It was all so surreal. She looked over to her bedside table where the picture of her father still leaned up against the picture of her and her best friend from back home. She smiled to herself, she finally had a family again, even though that family didn't all know that she existed, she had them regardless. A soft knock on her door tore her out of her thoughts. Marita pushed herself off of her bed, and made her way to the door, knowing it was one of the boys with some sort of news. She quickly opened the door, anxious to see them again.

"Hey Mar,"

"Caleb!" she said, as she jumped into his arms, so happy to see him, "I'm glad you're here!"

"I can see that," he said, chuckling as he wrapped his arms around her. She let go of him, sheepishly, knowing that she had let her emotions carry her off again.

"Sorry," she stated lamely, as she stepped back to let him in to her room. He smiled softly at her as his large frame engulfed her tiny room. She went back to her bed, and sat cross legged on the corner of it.

"So, what brings you to my humble abode?" she asked, eager to hear news from them. Caleb stood in the middle of the room, not sure if it was okay to sit next to her on her bed, or sit on Kate's bed. Marita saw the dilemma he was having and patted the space beside her. He smiled at her as he moved to sit beside her, making Marita blush slightly. She hated it when she blushed, but she knew that she must do it a lot around Caleb. Stupid hormones, curses.

"I just wanted to come and make sure that you were alright, and tell you that we haven't found much out yet, just that Tyler's mother wasn't really his mother. We did look for Tyler's mother's hospital records from the night he was born, and there wasn't any. We don't know why you guys were separated, but Tyler is going to talk to his father when he gets home tomorrow." Caleb finished.

"Can I go?" she said, for she wanted to see her father more than anything.

"I'm not sure, Mar, it might be too much of a shock for him, I think that its best that he meets you at another time, is that okay?" He asked. Marita nodded, not letting herself speak for her emotions were choking her. "You okay, Mar?" he asked, as he grabbed her hand with his. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks for telling me about all of this Caleb, it means a lot that you guys trust me with it all," Marita said, taking her hand out of his grip. She tried to ignore the hurt look on his face when she broke their contact. She didn't mean to, but whenever someone tries to comfort her, she ends up crying harder, and she did not want to cry in front of Caleb.

"Did I say something wrong, Mar?" he asked, confused.

"No, no, it's just so much to process. I'm this close to finally meeting my father, but I keep thinking that if he knew about Tyler than he must of known about me," Marita confessed, letting a solitary tear fall down her cheek. Caleb cupped her face, rubbing away the offending tear with his thumb.

"Mar, don't worry, we'll figure this all out, together," he said, as she looked up at him.

"You always know the right thing to say," she said truthfully, smiling up at him, his hand still touching her face.

"You make it hard sometimes, because all I really want to do is this," he said, and before Marita could wrap her mind around his confession, his lips were on hers. His kiss was sweet and tender, but far from being devoid of passion. Marita let herself get lost in his kiss, as she wrapped her arms around him, wanting to get as close to him as possible. He left his hand cupping her face, as his other found its way around her middle, pulling her close to him. As he deepened their kiss with his explorations, Marita let her hands roam over his hard body. The young girl leaned back on her bed, pulling Caleb, by his tie, to rest on top of her, as the two got lost in the moment. They were so lost in their own world that they never even heard the door to her dorm open, or the surprised exclamation that emanated from Kate, who was being dropped off by Pogue. Kate giggled, as Pogue cleared his throat rather loudly to get the teens attention. Caleb quickly jumped off of her, to the dismay of Marita, and moved to the other side of the bed, a blush creeping up the back of his neck. Marita sat up as well, feeling a sense of reversed deja-vu.

"Uh, hey, Pogue, Kate," said Caleb in a mumble, as Kate sought out Marita. Marita blushed under the scrutiny of her room mate's mocking gaze, and blushed profusely, making Kate giggle again.

"You two are just too cute! I have to take a picture!" she exclaimed, as she searched for her camera phone in her purse.

"What! Kate, seriously?" said Marita, wanting to pummel her friend for the audacity of prolonging this embarrassing moment by having it immortalized in picture form. Kate looked up at her smiling,

"What? It's just a thought. Oh, and just so you know for next time, put a sock on the door knob so I know not to come in and find you two making babies," she said, laughing. Pogue joined in on her laughter, but the death glare that Caleb sent him made him stop mid chuckle.

"Ah, sorry man, we'll come back in a few, we'll let you two..._talk_," he said smirking, as he pushed a reluctant Kate out the door.

"Aw, honey, but I want to embarrass them some more! Come'on!" she said, as Pogue closed the door behind them. Caleb chanced a look at Marita, to find her smiling at him.

"What?" he asked, slightly perturbed. Marita wasn't fazed by his tone.

"You just look so darn cute when you blush," she said, laughing. Caleb smiled despite himself.

"Yeah, well, you're as red as a tomato," he pointed out, making Mar throw a pillow at him in response.

A/n I hope you like this chapter. I had no idea when the boys had their birthdays, so I made it up :) Caleb, Pogue, and Reid all ascended either in the summer, or in the last few months of the last school year, that way Tyler is still the youngest, and mar and him can have the same bday, Sorry if it was a little confusing, but yeah, I hope that clears it up :) everything else will become clear in the next few chapters :) thanks for the awesome reviews of my last chapter! R and R again thanks!!!


	7. Angry Brother

The Search

Disclaimer: Still don't own the boys ;)

Chapter 7: Angry Brother

Tyler waited in the study for his father to get home from his business trip. He was thankful that his mother, or whoever she was, was away as well. He didn't know how he could face her at the moment too. Tyler had no idea how to start this conversation, '_so, who's my real mother?', 'Did you know you have a daughter?'..._every sentence just seemed so shocking. He had no more time to think about it, for he heard the front door open, and his father's voice filled the foyer; obviously he was on his cell to some colleague or another. Tyler knew he would come to the study first, he always did, it was his sanctuary. As the door opened to reveal his father, still on the phone, Tyler glared at him. Tyler didn't know what seeing him would do to him, and he realized he was actually furious with him. How could he keep something this important from him?

Tristan saw his son, and immediately knew something was up, so he ended the phone call with his assistant, never seeing that look on his son's face before.

"Ty, what's wrong?" he asked, as he placed his briefcase on the desk, opening it.

"Oh nothing much, just this new girl came to Spencers," he stated. Now Tristan was really confused, why would this upset Tyler so much? He merely nodded, as he started to take out the files from his case, and place them in his filing cabinet.

"You're upset because there is a new transfer student? Did Reid get to her first?" Tristan asked, chuckling, thinking maybe Tyler had liked this girl, but Reid being the guy that he was, got to her first.

"Dad, can you be serious for five seconds?" asked Tyler, using the tone of voice Tristan usually used on him.

"Excuse me? You better tell me what's going on, young man," he stated, taking his case off the desk, and staring at his son. He could see that Tyler was having a war within himself.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let me believe that _she _was my mother? Why didn't you tell me I had a sister!!!" Tyler exploded, jumping out of his seat and leaning across the desk to yell in his father's face. Tristan's face became void of any colour, going pale as a vampire.

"What did you say?" he asked in a whisper, "how did-?"

"The new girl, her name is Marita Tracey, does that ring any bells?" he asked, his voice slightly calmer than before. Tristan collapsed into the seat behind him.

"You better give me some answers now," Tyler said in a low, but menacing voice, as he sat back down as well, "I deserve that much, and so does Mar," Tristan looked up when Tyler said her name.

"Is-Is she here?" he asked, not sure if he wanted her to be or not. Yes he wanted to see her, but he was afraid of her reaction towards him.

"No, you're off the hook for now, but she does want to meet you," Tristan merely nodded in response as he looked away from his son's intense stare.

"I know you must think that I am the most evil man right now, Ty, but believe me that it was all for the best, or so we thought at the time. You see, you were born on October 31st, but 2 minutes later your sister was born as well, and not at the hospital in Gloucester where the other sons were born, but in Washington, where you're _real_ mother lives," he said, happy to finally admit this to him, after all these years.

"Lived," Tyler said, sadly.

"What?" asked Tristan, "what do you mean by that?"

"Her,-our- mother died, that's why Marita came here, to find the only family she had left," Tristan's face fell when he heard this news. Yes, he stilled loved Heather Tracey with all of his heart, but it was not meant to be.

"Please, continue," Tyler said, eager to learn more.

"Well, your mother, the one you grew up with, wasn't able to have children, so I, well, I put a spell on her to think that you were hers. I know that it was wrong of me, but I was scared, I didn't want her to know that I was still seeing Heather, even after we were married, and you were my first born,"

"How could you do that? That's wrong on so many levels, Dad!" Tyler yelled, "What about Marita?"

"Well, Heather and I talked about you two and she thought it was best if you grew up with me so that I could teach you all about our covenant, and Marita didn't have the power, so she figured that it was best if no one knew that she existed. She wasn't supposed to exist, no girl has ever been born into our Coven."

"But she _does_ exist and she _does_ have the power! She has been all alone with this, not knowing what was going on with her,"

"What? Heather never told me that she had the power as well!" he stated, shocked, "That's impossible. It must be because Heather had the power, that's why Marita obtained it" he stated more to himself than Tyler.

"What? My biological mother had the power as well? Anything else you're not telling me?" asked Tyler incredulously.

"Well, Heather was actually from Salem, and it turns out that there is another Coven of silence there, but of Daughters. Tyler, there are other coven's out there besides our own, all over the world. I know I should have told you all of this Tyler, but I had no idea where to start. On your eighteenth birthday you will ascend, but you will be more powerful than Caleb, and the others, for you have two Covenant's running through your blood."

After his talk with his father, Tyler went back to Spencer. He didn't want to see anyone yet to tell them all he learned, so he decided to take a walk through the forest. He couldn't believe that he was a part of two Covenants, and that his real mother was a witch as well. This was all too much to take in all at once. He had no idea whether to be furious with his father, or to forgive him because he did what he thought was best. Tyler let his eyes go black as he punched the tree nearest him, getting small satisfaction from the sound of the bark breaking beneath his force.

"Now, what did that tree ever do to you except help you breathe?" said a disconnected voice from behind him. Tyler turned around quickly, his eyes still black, as he came face to face with nothing.

"Where are you?" he asked, turning this way and that, trying to find the spot where the voice emanated from.

"I'm all around, watching your every move. You guys know that you can't beat me, even with the Daughters," said the voice, as it laughed menacingly.

"We _will_ beat you, Chase, so stay away from my sister!" he yelled, tired of this.

"Oh, so you've figured it out have you? Job well done, I must say! But, I will _not_ stay away from Marita, she will be mine, and there is nothing you can do about it," he said, as he materialised right in front of Tyler, catching him off guard, as he stumbled backwards.

"Boo," he said, laughing, "did I scare you? Poor baby Boy, all alone in the woods with the big bad wolf!" Tyler's eyes widened at this, as he let his power surge inside of him, ready to attack, "Don't worry, it's not you I want, _yet_, just let your little sis know that I'm coming for her," he waved as he disappeared once again. Tyler threw an energy ball in the direction he thought he would be, only to realize he was too late. The young son let his eyes go back to their normal colour, as he made his way back to his dorm, furious with himself that he hadn't attacked when he should have.

After Caleb left, with a quick peck to Marita's cheek, Kate ran back in and jumped on her bed.

"Details! I need details!!" She giggled, as she jumped up and down on the bed.

"Whoa there, Batman! Seriously, girl, you need to calm down! One might think that you're living vicariously through me or something. You already have a boy!" Marita said, smiling as Kate proceeded to still bounce on her bed.

"I'm just so excited, Caleb deserves a nice girl like you, and well you deserve a hot boy like Caleb!" The girls continued to laugh about the whole situation, as they decided to make that night a girls night, full with chick flicks and chocolate.

"We should totally watch blood and chocolate! It has hot boys, supernaturalness, and chocolate! Perfect!" stated Kate, as she searched through Marita's movie stash.

"Agreed, I love that movie!" The girls settled down to a nice night in, with lots of girl talk and giggling. Marita never felt so normal in her entire life.

As soon as she thought that she was normal teenage girl, she felt a surge of her power, making her go completely still. She found that she couldn't feel it when the boys used, just Tyler. She could feel her brother's anger, so she turned to an alarmed Kate, who was baffled by her change in expression.

"What's up?" she asked, as Marita jumped off the bed, and grabbed her coat.

"I'm sorry, Kate, I have to go, I can't explain, I'll be back soon," she said, as she ran out the door, afraid that Chase had gotten to Tyler. She ran to her brother's dorm room, to find Reid just running out the door.

"You felt it too?" she asked, as she saw his white expression.

"Yeah, I've never felt Tyler use that much, it's as if he's really angry or something..." Reid trailed off as the two began their trek down the hall and out to the parking lot of Spencer Academy.

"You don't think that maybe Chase found him or something?" she asked, not wanting to voice her biggest fear.

"I don't know, but I do know that he was talking to his-your-father today, so maybe that's what has him so upset," Reid confessed. Marita had little time to process this as she saw her brother's hummer parked in its normal spot, thankfully, with her brother leaning up against it, slightly out of breath.

"Tyler!" she exclaimed, as she ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him, "are you okay?"

Tyler smiled slightly to himself.

"Yeah, just a minor run in with Chase, no harm done," Marita pushed away from him, as Reid came to stand beside her.

"What? No harm done? Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, not believing him.

"Yeah, he just wanted to have a little chat about how he was coming for you, and all that fun stuff," he said sarcastically. Reid scoffed at this.

"There is no way that we're letting that freak get anywhere near her," he said, anger rising in his voice. Marita smiled, but she knew that they couldn't always protect her, she would have to finish this on her own. She would not have their deaths on her.

"Look guys, I bet Pogue and Caleb are worried too, so lets go and tell them what happened," she said, as she pushed the two towards the hummer. Reid got a smirk on his face that Marita did not like one bit. Stupid spunk.

"About Caleb.." he started, as Marita glared at him. Tyler looked at the two's war of the eyes.

"What about Caleb?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"I heard a little rumour that Caleb and your sister here were-," Reid started, but then stopped mid sentence as Marita's eyes went black, and Reids mouth disappeared.

"Marita! Take that off of him!" Tyler yelled.

"Come on, Ty, you know that you've wanted to do that to him forever, he does talk too much," she stated, laughing, as Reid made a muffled sound, as he tried to grab for her. She squirmed out of his grasp and into the front seat. Tyler couldn't help but laugh at how stupid Reid looked without a mouth, as he pulled himself into the driver's seat. He heard Reid open one of the side doors, and make his way into the back, all the while making muffled sounds.

"So, what was he going to say before you did that to him?" Tyler asked, as he put the hummer into drive.

"Oh," said Marita, a blush appearing on her cheeks, "just that Caleb kissed me," she whispered. Tyler did a double take.

"He what?" he exclaimed, "I am so beating him up for that!"

"Tyler, you are not getting in a fight with Caleb over this," she stated matter-of-factly.

Tyler turned his anger towards her.

"Of course I will! You're my sister, its my job," he said, glaring at her. If she wasn't so upset, she would have thought it was really cute that he was turning all brotherly on her.

"Tyler, watch the road," she said, turning her eyes away from him, slightly perturbed, "besides, we have other things more important to discuss, like how my father is?" she said nervously. What if Tristan wanted nothing to do with her? What if he didn't believe that she was even alive? Tyler watched the range of hurt rush across his sister's face, and knew that the situation with their father is hurting her more than she is letting on.

"He's fine, let's talk about it later," he said softly, as they pulled up the Danvers mansion, just as Pogue was pulling up in his Ducati. Marita was nervous about seeing Caleb again, wondering if he was regretting it or not. The gate opened, and they all parked in the front. Caleb opened the door as everyone was getting out of the hummer, and Pogue was getting off of his bike.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes immediately searching out Marita to make sure she was okay. Tyler saw that and glared at the older boy in front of him.

"Nothing, I just had a chat with Chase about our impending doom, and his approaching visit with _my_ sister," said Tyler, as he walked up the stairs to stand in front of Caleb. Caleb didn't miss the warning in Tyler's voice, as he stepped aside to let him into his house. Everyone made their way up the white steps, Marita last in line. Caleb took hold of her arm as she passed him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. Marita nodded in response.

"For now, at least," she stated, smiling at him. She took her arm out of his grasp, not wanting Tyler to see. She didn't want to upset anymore than her already was, he was acting pretty volatile.

Everyone congregated in the large den in Caleb's mansion, each taking a seat where ever there was one.

"So, Tyler, what exactly happened out there?" asked Caleb as soon as everyone had settled down. Caleb had to admit that he was pretty surprised when he felt the surge of power. It was usually Reid, but this time it had felt different. He knew it was the youngest who had used, Tyler rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward with his hands clasped together. The boy was tense. Tyler told them all about what happened in the forest, not leaving out anything, except the whole being ashamed-of-not-attacking thing..

"We _need_ to do something! We can't just wait around for him to come back. Three out of five of us have ascended, I say we go and kick his ass!" finished Tyler, taking a page from Reid with his hotheadedness.

"Whoa, baby boy, let's figure this all out first, we can't just _go_ after him, it would be too dangerous at the moment. We need to be better informed-," Caleb started, but was interrupted by Tyler.

"Look, Caleb, we all know you're the leader and all, but we need to have a solution, and now, this isn't just going to go away," Tyler said, staring the older son down. Caleb was surprised at first, as was everyone else who just stared at Tyler. He never fought with Caleb. He had always supported him.

"I know it's not just going to go away, of course it isn't, but we shouldn't do anything rash-," he said, trying to stay calm, "and I've never said that I was the leader," Tyler scoffed while rolling his eyes at him.

"Whatever, man, we all know that you love being in charge of everyone, and you know it!" he exclaimed, not backing down. It was almost as if Tyler wanted to fight him, and Marita was getting nervous that this was about Caleb and her.

"Tyler, why are you acting like this?" asked Pogue, "this isn't like you at all!" Tyler turned his glare to him.

"Pogue, you never have anything intelligent to contribute, so why don't you let us handle it." he said vindictively.

"Tyler!!" Marita yelled, "you stop this right now! What gives you the right to say such hurtful things? I know that you are upset, but we're not against you here, we're on your side!" Tyler looked her in the eyes, and she could tell that he knew that she was right, but he was just too angry. He pushed himself off of the couch he was sitting on, and stormed out of the room.

"If you guys won't do anything, then I will," he seethed. Caleb grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Don't go by yourself, you need us as much as we need you!" he tried to reason with him.

"Caleb, get your hands off of me, oh, and while we're at it, keep you're hands _off_ of my sister!!" he spat, as he tore his arm our of Caleb's grip.

After Tyler left, everyone just sat there in shock.

"I should go after him-" Marita started, but Reid interrupted her.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea, I'll go, he's my best friend. I know him better than you guys," he stated, getting out of his chair, and following in the direction of Tyler. They all heard the hummer start up, and Reid ran to catch him before he could leave.

The remaining three looked at each other nervously.

"Well, that was-,"

"Productive," Marita said sarcastically, receiving a smile from the other two boys.

"Well," started Pogue, "I better...go," he waved as he walked out of the room, quite obviously wanting to leave Caleb and Mar alone to figure it all out.

"Tell Kate that we'll resume girls night tomorrow," she yelled after him. Mar refused to look at Caleb, as she chose to stare at her shoelace that had started to fray at the end. Was that a bug crawling up it? '_Eww.' _She felt Caleb move to sit beside, and she knew that he was facing her, but she still refused to look at her.

"So, you told Tyler?" he stated, curiously.

"Um, yeah, no," she said, still not looking up, "you can thank Reid for that, the bastard."

Silence. Painful silence. Marita tried to focus on the '_Tic tock tic tock_'of the grandfather clock in the corner, but having Caleb this close was wreaking havoc on her senses, and her ability to control them.

"Mar, you gonna look at me?" he asked, almost playfully, and she knew that he was smiling. At least he wasn't mad at her awkwardness. That makes one of them that wasn't mad. Marita chastised herself for being such a girl.

"Probably not," she stated, seriously. Caleb laughed, making her eyes twitch as she wanted to look at him, but refused to.

"Mar, this is silly, you'll need to look up sometime, and I just might be in your line of vision when you do,"

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," now she was just being stubborn and she knew it, "it really is a bug!" she exclaimed, "eww!" she said as she shook her foot, trying to make the offending thing fall off of her sneaker.

"Quit being such a girl," Caleb teased.

"So sorry, would you rather me be a boy? I didn't know that you swung that way, Caleb," she laughed, as she let her smirk appear on her face.

"Ha ha, very funny, Mar, now will you look at me?" he asked, pleading with her, and she knew that he was giving her the look.

"You're wasting that puppy dog look, Danvers, I refuse to concede!" She felt him grab her chin, and force her face in his direction. Mar quickly closed her eyes.

"Seriously!" he said, exasperated. She smirked in triumph, making him scoff. She held her eyes tightly shut, as she felt him move closer to her. Caleb was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Oh no you don't." she said, as she pushed him away from her, still keeping her eyes closed, laughing.

"You're killin' me!" he stated, laughing as well.

"You're going to get me in trouble with my big brother," she stated, pouting.

"You've _already_ gotten _me _in trouble with your big bro,"

"Oh, really?" she said, throwing her eyes open, ready for a fight, "I believe that _you_ were the one who kissed _me_, not the other way around, mister, so you got _yourself_ in trouble with Tyler," she stated, as Caleb laughed right in her face.

"I got you to look at me!" he said triumphantly, as Marita punched his arm

"Treachery!!" she exclaimed, as she pushed him. She caught him off guard, and he fell off of the couch. Marita burst out laughing at him, as he glared up at her.

"Oh, so you think its funny do you?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Why, yes I do! The fearless leader fell on his ass!" she laughed, mirth swimming in her eyes.

"Well," he said, as he grabbed her arm, and pulled her off the couch as well, to land on top of him, "not so funny anymore is it?" he asked. Marita immediately stopped laughing, as she realized what sort of position she was in.

"Caleb," she said in a warning voice.

"What?" he asked, innocently, as he played with her hair.

"You are making it very hard to stay away from you," she stated, huskily, as she let her face fall those few, precious inches, so that her lips touched his. Her chest tightened at the contact, making all her breath rush out of her, as his hands went up and down her back. Her hands were kind of caught between her chest and his, making her squirm because they were losing circulation. Caleb noticed her squirming, and rolled her over so she was below him.

"Better?" he asked, breathless, with his mouth mere inches away from hers. She merely nodded in response, smiling at him, as he braced his weight on his arms, so he wasn't crushing her. He let his arms fall so he was balancing on his elbows, making their bodies become closer. He looked down at Marita, her cheeks all flushed, and smiled.

"Danvers, stop looking at me like that," she said, blushing even more. Mar wrapped her arms around Caleb, lifting her face to meet his, their lips touching once again. She loved the feel of Caleb, she felt safe when ever she was in his arms. Protected.

A/n I should probably be working on my term paper, and studying for mid terms, but I just can't stay away. Curses. I hope you liked this chapter...more to come...thanks for the awesome reviews guys!!!!!! do it again:) heehee


	8. Choices, Choices

The Search

Disclaimer: I own nothing

a/n: sorry for the delay, i'm not going to bore you with the reasons for it, but a big one is time management ;)

Chapter 8: Choices, Choices...

A few weeks had passed, with still no sign of Chase, but that didn't make anyone sleep easier at night. Especially Marita. Ever since then, her and Caleb had been getting closer and closer, but her and Tyler had been distant. She hated that, she wanted so much to get to know her brother and to be a part of his family. She had a choice to make.

Mar felt protected in his arms, but how long would that protection last, and was it worth the disappointment and alienation of her brother? The only family she had left? Everybody leaves in the end, so did it really matter? All these thoughts were speeding around in Marita's already confused mind, as the two cuddled on his couch, watching a movie.

"What's wrong, Mar?" he asked, looking down at her, concerned. He had forgotten all about the movie as he looked to her, seeing her dazed expression. Mar growled, knowing that what she needed to do was stick with her family, and that meant not being with Caleb.

"Cal, we can't do this, Tyler is already furious, and he's the only family I have left, I _need_ him." She said, sitting up from her previous postition of leaning on him.

"Mar, that's ridiculous. Tyler is my family too, he may not like _this_ to begin with, but he'd come around." Caleb said, sitting up as well.

"No, Caleb, I'm not going to risk it. I'm just getting to know Tyler, and all of you, I can't hurt him. I think I already have. I don't know, all I know is that me being with you is putting a strain on Tyler and my relationship. And I barely know you, Caleb, how do I know that _this_ is even worth it? Worth hurting my brother over? Huh?" she said, sounding harsher than she had wanted too, but she was being honest. She had been hurt in the past by guys using her, and then leaving her. How did she honestly know that Caleb was different?

"That isn't fair, Mar, and you know it! But, fine, if that's the way that you want it, then whatever." He said, anger filling every syllable, and every fibre of his being. Mar could feel the hurt and disappointment radiating off of his body as he pushed himself off of the floor. He stomped away, only turning around once t o address Mar for the last time.

"I trust you know the way out." He said, barely looking at her, as he continued on upstairs.

Mar refused to let the tears fall. She refused to let this hurt her. She had made a decision, she had chosen her family over the guy she really liked. She felt it was the right decision, or at least she hoped it was. Mar wasn't feeling so great about it at the moment, but if it helped her and Tyler then it was good. Right? Right. Mar pushed herself off of the ground, straightening herself up, as she grabbed her purse, and made her way to the Danvers's door.

As she walked down the steps of the mansion, she realized she had no way to get back to Spencers.

"FUCK! Seriously?" she screamed, as she stomped her foot childishly. She was about to pull out her cell to phone Ty, but she realized that then she would have to explain why she wasn't asking Caleb for the ride. Fuck. Suddenly, a wicked grin spread across her face, one that would rival Garwin on his best day. Mar's eyes went completely black, as she willed the power within her to fight to the surface. As soon as the power was let loose, her Impala appeared in front of her, just waiting for her.

"My baby!" she squealed, as she ran over to it, basically hugging the hood, as she petted it with her hand. "I'm so sorry that I've been neglecting you lately, believe me, that was not my intention. I just got so busy, I promise I won't do it again!" she promised, as if the classic was giving her a lecture. She flashed her eyes again, as she outstretched her arms. Her keys magically appeared in her palm, and she squealed again as she ran to the driver's side door. As soon as she got inside her baby, the front door of Caleb's house opened, to a furious looking Caleb.

"MARITA!!" He yelled, as he ran down the steps and towards her car, by the look in his eyes, she figured she should roll down the window.

"what is it, Mr. Danvers, I promise I won't be loitering on your property for much longer," despite all her strength that she was exhibiting, she still felt drawn to Caleb. She wanted nothing more than for him to take her out of that car, push her up against it, and kiss her with all the fire that she saw in his eyes. She pushed those evil thoughts to the back of her mind, as she tried to focus on the anger she was feeling for him aswell.

"What is wrong with you, Mar?? You can't use that much, especially in public!! I know that you're new to the coven and all, but that's just common sense! You put us all in danger by acting so recklessly! A Car?! Seriously, Mar, anyone who was going by here would have noticed that a vintage car just suddenly appeared in my driveway!!" He screamed, his own eyes going dangerously dark with anger.

"Look, _Caleb_, everyone else might look to you as the leader, but I have been doing just fine on my own, without your _precious_ Coven. So, back the fuck off!" she seethed. The two stared into eachother's angry eyes, as they squared off.

"You're going to have to play by the rules here, Mar, you're one of us whether you like it or not," he stated, the level of his voice receding slightly so that he was not yelling anymore.

"Whatever, Caleb, I'll see ya around," she said, as she started her manual car, and screeched her way out of the Danver's property, barely waiting for the gate to open for her before she floored it onto the road.

Mar had no intention of going back to the dorms when she was so pissed off, so she did what she always did. She drove. She just kept driving a long the windy roads found in Ipswich, happy for the challenge around the steeper corners. She had lost track of time, as always when she was driving her baby, until she heard her cell phone scream at her. She quickly looked in its general direction, then placed her eyes back on the road, trying to see exactly where she had ended up. She grabbed he cell from the seat next to her, and without looking at the id, pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" she said, slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Mar? Where the hell are you?" asked a concerned voice she recognized as Reid's, "We went to see you at Caleb's and you weren't there, and Caleb wasn't talking about anything, which made Tyler mad again, and they fought some more. Geez, woman, how much drama can you cause in one day?" He wasn't meaning to offend her, but in her present mood it wouldn't have taken much.

"Fuck off, Reid, it's not my fault that Caleb is an ass, and Tyler is trying too hard to be the "big" brother I never had," she stated, nonplussed.

"Whoa, dude, simmer down now, simms," he said, surprised by her reaction, "no need to get in a fight with me too, look, will you come back to Caleb's?"

"What the hell for?" she asked, still not calming down.

"you sure do have a mouth on ya, Mar. Just 'cuz I asked so nicely," he said sarcastically.

"Is Ty there?" she asked, starting to calm down a bit.

"He's right here, all red in the face from lack of oxygen,"

"Fine, as soon as i figure out where I am, I'll start heading back," she said, her tone defeated.

"Wait, you don't know where you are?" said Reid, laughter evident in his voice. She heard Ty's voice in the background, not quite as amused.

"See ya, Reid," she said, as she ended the call before Ty came on and yelled at her for being so reckless. What is with people and thinking that she's reckless. Gah.

It was dark by the time she made it back to the Danvers's residence, as it took her an hour to find her way back.

"Stupid streets look all the fucking same here, " she mumbled to herself as she got out of her car, and headed up the steps to his door. She was about to knock when the door was thrown open, Tyler on the other side.

"Mar! Ever heard of answering you're phone?" he said, not very happy.

"Chill, bro, I'm here, and why is that exactly?" she asked, as she pushed her way inside to find a furious Caleb, and an amused Reid.

"You shouldn't go out by yourself like that, Marita, you have a Psycopath after you, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that he may attack at anytime, and there's strength in numbers,"

"I think I take care of myself, Caleb," she stated, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Caleb, do you mind? She's my sister, I'll take care of her," Tyler stated. Mar rolled her eyes at the two.

"As if I really care Tyler, its the Covenant that I'm worried about, not her. We don't need someone as reckless as her in our family."

'_okay, that one hurt'_ she thought to herself, as all the breath left her. Maritia stepped towards Caleb, hurt and anger evident in her face, her stance rigid, as she lifted her hand and slapped him hard across the face.

"Fuck you, Danvers, and your fucking Coven, I want nothing to do with it, or any of you! So stay the hell away from me!!" Mar spat, as she turned on her heels and made her way to the door. No one tried to stop her, all were in to much shock to do anything but stare at her retreating form.

"And yes, Caleb, I do know the way out,"

a/n: thanks for reading my story and sticking by me guys!! Tell me what you think of this chapter, and whether or not this is a good direction or what have you...i had other ideas in mind of where to go with it, but I think there were too many, so I had to choose one, right? haha, newho...thanksand RandR


	9. PreBirthday surprise

The Search

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Chapter 9: Pre-Birthday Surpise

Marita was beyond furious, with Caleb, and herself. She should have stayed calm, she knew that, but what he had said was so vindictive. At least she knew she made the right choice to end things with him before she got even more attached. That would have been horrible. Well, more horrible then what had just happened. She threw her baby into third as she zoomed down the road in front of the Danvers's land. Angry tears fell down the young girls face, as she wiped furiously at them, cursing their existence. Everything seemed to be spiralling out of control. Whenever her and the boys would all be around each other, Tyler would roll his eyes or glare whenever Caleb said anything to her, creating tension between the entire group. Her birthday was happening in only four days, what was she going to do now? She turned left on Spencer Avenue, pulling into the student parking lot. She made her way to her dorm room, hoping beyond all hope that Kate was with Pogue for the night.

At least something was going right for Mar, as her room was empty.

"Small miracles," she muttered to herself as she tore off her day clothes, grabbing her pajama bottoms off of her floor. She opened her dresser drawer, grabbing the first shirt that she could, and throwing it over her head. She felt like breaking something, but she didn't have many things to throw, and she didn't want to explain to Kate why her favourite snow globe was now smashed on the ground. Marita sighed as she grabbed a book from her bookshelf, completely bored. She looked down at what she grabbed,

"The Bourne Identity, that'll do," she said, shrugging her shoulders as she made herself comfortable on her bed. Two hours later, just as Jason and Marie were getting steamy, she heard a knock on the door.

"Honestly, what?" she yelled, not wanting to be bothered by anyone. No response.

"Fine, you don't answer me, I don't answer the door!" she yelled, annoyed by this intruder into her temporary sanctuary. The person knocked again, this time with more power.

"Relentless much?" she said, as she made no move to answer her door. The knock turned into a large bang, making her jump slightly.

"That's it! Who the hell is at the door?!" she yelled, as she threw her book on her bed, crawling off of it, and walking towards her door. Just as she neared the door, placing her hand over the wood, it was thrown open, making her fall backwards. She hit the side of her bed, knocking the wind out of her.

"Oh, honey, I'm home," said the malicious voice of her worst fear. Chase stood over her, smirking down at her. "Did ya miss me?" he laughed.

"Not in the slightest," she stated, breathing hard as the adrenaline started to flow through her veins. She used to quickly place herself right in front of him, face to face. "You're early, darling," she said, mirroring his smirk.

"Ah, yes, I know, but I just couldn't wait any longer," he stated, his eyes looking her up and down. She grinned as she used that moment to throw an energy ball at him, knocking him against the wall.

"This is not going to work out, Chase-y poo, I'm so sorry," she said, as before he could get up, threw another bought of energy at him, keeping him down. She was not going to take this lightly, for she was already pissed off from the previous exchange she had endured during the day. All of her anger was pent up, and this was the perfect way to let it loose, without any destruction of any snow globes.

"Well, my little pet has grown some claws, interesting," he said, using the wall to help him up off of her floor, "but they're not sharp enough, dear," he said, as he threw her against the opposite wall. Mar closed her eyes against the pain, knowing that if she didn't fight him, she would become his. Body and soul. She pushed herself off the ground, all the while glaring at her enemy.

"This is going to end tonight, Chase, I am tired of looking over my shoulder. It's either you or me, sweetheart, and I would die before I let you touch me," she seethed, her power growing around her, charging the air.

"Oh, is that so," he said, watching as she elevated in the air. He laughed as he used to make her be pushed back down to the ground. She growled in frustration, as she squared herself off in front of him. She prepared herself for battle. Before anything could happen, a tall man stepped through her door, followed by her brother. Chase didn't know what had hit him, as the older man enveloped him in his power, throwing him against every wall in Mar's dorm room. Marita was in shock at the change in the outcome of the battle. She looked to the man, realizing that it was her father, she was finally seeing him. She would run to him, but this was definitely not the time. Tyler ran over to his sister, fear and worry in his eyes.

"Mar, are you okay?" he asked, grabbing both of her shoulders with his hands. All she could do was nod. Chase fought his way out of the older man's power.

"Ah, the eldest Simms, nice to finally meet you, too bad I have to cut it short," he said, giving a slight bow, "oh, and Mar," he looked to her, smirking, "See you on your birthday!" and with that he was gone.

"Honestly, why does he keep doing that? Why doesn't he stay and fight?" asked Mar, completely frustrated.

"Because he is a coward," said the man, drawing her attention back to him. The man looked to her as well, and smiled a nervous smile.

"Um, hi..." she said, lamely, not knowing how to react. She wanted to run to him, and hold on to him as if he was the only thing tying her to this earth. She had been dreaming about this moment since she was a little girl.

"Marita," was all he said, tears in his eyes, the same eyes that she had. She smiled, as she ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Dad," she sighed, as he enveloped his arms around her as well. She had waited to meet him for so long, it was surreal that it was actually happening. Its the circumstances that sucked.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, her voice cracking from emotion..

"It was time to meet my little girl," he said, smiling nervously at her, "I'm sorry it took me so long,"

"I'm glad that it did, because you guys sure came at an opportune time," she smiled at him.

"Are you okay, sis?" Tyler asked, coming to stand beside his father and sister. Marita let go of her father and wrapped her arms around her brother.

"I am so sorry Ty; I never meant what I said to you guys today, well, except what I said to Caleb." She said, smiling at him sadly.

"No, no, we're sorry Mar. _Caleb_ is sorry."

"Yeah right, Ty, he meant what he said, and that's fine, but I'm not giving you up!" Tyler looked at his sister. After she had left, he had ripped a strip off of Caleb, and basically punched his best friend in the face, breaking his nose. Caleb and the guys were so stunned by Tyler's actions that they never tried to stop him, much like with Mar. Tyler immediately went to his father, needing as much help as he could get. He couldn't let his sister walk out of his life like that; he needed his father to convince her that she was wanted here, and loved. He hadn't been talking to his father as of late because he was refusing to meet Mar, whether it was because of nerves, or shame, he didn't know. But he was done waiting, and even though she never said so, she was done too.

"Please understand Mar, Caleb is a very passionate guy, especially about us and the coven. He can become slightly neurotic at times," Tyler tried to explain, but Mar just rolled her eyes.

"No need to worry now, brother of mine, Caleb is out of the picture." She said, with more sadness then she had meant to convey.

"Mar, don't give up on him so easily," said her father, smiling at her, "he's a good guy,"

"Good guy, eh? Well, maybe he is, but he can't just take back the words that he said to me. They're unforgivable."

"Whatever, all that matters right now is that you're safe. I am not letting you out of my sight until we get this Chase guy out of our lives," said Tyler, sitting on her bed, his features hard.

"Come on now, you can't be with me _all_ the time!" said Mar, getting slightly agitated. Yeah, sure, he cared about her and that was nice but she needed her own time, you know.

"No, he can't" said her father, and Mar smiled at him, thinking he was on her side, "but there are four guys that can be," Mar's face fell. Great, now she would have four bodyguards, around her all the time. The worst was that one of them was going to be Caleb. Great. Just peachy.

a/n: I know this one is really short, but I wanted to get one out there before mid terms thank you sooo much for all the awesome reviews!! They make me sooo happy. You guys honestly rock my socks, seriousness!! Newho, I'm going to try and get out another chapter in the newt week or so. Thanks again, and RandR!!


	10. Sneaky Tyler

The Search

Disclaimer: I own nothing...tear

Chapter 10: Sneaky Tyler

"You can't be serious!" whined Marita, falling in to her role of teenage daughter quite well.

"I very much am serious, you are not to be left alone at all," said Tristan, not batting an eye.

"What about at night?" she asked, in shock at the living hell her life was going to be come tomorrow.

"Especially at night," said Tyler, jumping in to the current conversation. He wholeheartedly agreed with his father. "Tonight never should have happened, Mar, and now it never will again." Tristan nodded along with what his son was saying.

"This is ridiculous! You guys can't run my life like this! I have been doing fine on my own!" said Mar, frustrated beyond all hell. She knew it wasn't fair to think, but she couldn't help but feel resentful. Where were they when she had just lost her mother and where was Tristan when she was growing up with these powers that she didn't know how to control. She could have easily turned out like Chase, bitter and power hungry. What would they have done then, tried to kill her too?

"We know you have, Mar, but now you don't have to do it all by yourself. You have all of us now to help you," said Tyler, trying to make his sister understand that he wasn't leaving her side now that he knew she existed. Mar looked to her brother and sighed.

"I'm sorry; I know I'm being difficult. I'm just not used to having such a large support system. It was always just me and mom," she smiled sadly at the two men before her. She wanted to trust them easily, and she knew that she should, but it was hard. Tristan came to his daughter, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, kiddo, get used to us, cause we're not going anywhere," he said, pulling her tight, and smiling. Marita laughed at him.

"Cheesy much?" she said, as he ruffled her hair, "Hey! Don't touch the hair!"

The reunited family sat around on Mar's bed, talking about each other's lives, and what their next step was. A ringtone ripped through their conversation, startling the three Simms.

"It's mine," offered Tyler, smiling sheepishly. Marita smirked at her brother, he was always so shy.

" 'Lo," he said in the phone, "Whoa, whoa, dude, sorry, I forgot that was tonight...if you would give me a sec I...honestly, you're pushing it Cal...You're going to feel like quite the ass when I tell you why I'm not there," said Tyler, furious that Caleb was not letting him get a word in edge wise. Tyler continued to tell him what happened, finally getting him to calm down long enough. After he finished telling him of his sister's attack, there was silence.

"Leb, you still there?" he asked, fighting back a smirk for he knew his friend was beating himself up right now for being such an ass. All Tyler heard in response was a dial tone.

"What was that?" asked Marita, as Tyler closed his phone. Tyler laughed.

"Oh, nothing at all little sis, just someone making a realization," he said, Marita rollled her eyes at her brother, for he was not making much sense.

"Well, that's my cue, I better go, I have to be up in two hours," said Tristan, reluctantly getting off his daughters bed. He stretched, for in his advanced state of age he was not used to sitting like that for so long.

"Do you have to go?" asked Marita, borderline whining again. Tristan smiled down at his pouting daughter.

"Sorry squirt, but I must do some work," he said, smiling, "but I will definitely see you over for dinner tomorrow," Marita smiled at that and nodded, standing up to give him a good bye hug. Tristan turned to his son, with a warning stare, "You stay with your sister tonight, and you keep her safe, alright?" Tyler nodded all seriousness. Tristan nodded in response, and clasped him on the shoulder offering him a meaningful stare as he exited her dorm room. Tyler turned to his sister, about to ask her if she would come to his dorm room so he could get some of his stuff when the door, which had barely closed, burst open again. The two siblings jumped up, reading to fight yet again, only to come face to face with a worried looking Caleb Danvers. As soon as he saw Marita, his face dissolved in to a jumble of emotions. He ran over to her, and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy that you're okay, Mar, I am so sorry about what happened. I should have been here for you. The whole point of being in a Coven is having that protection..." he stated in to her hair. Mar was shocked to find herself once again in Caleb's arms, protected. But she knew his other side, and pushed him off of her.

"I'm going to go and get my night stuff, stay with her Caleb, and don't leave, no matter what. I'll be back," he said, as he quickly headed out of the door, trying to give the two some privacy.

"Mar, please..." he started, not sure of what to say. Mar merely glared at him.

"No, Caleb, this is not going to work. You can't just say one thing and then mean another. You can't play with my emotions that way, who do you think you are?" she yelled. Caleb's face went from concern to anger.

"Play with _your_ emotions? YOUR! Are you kidding me? What about what you did to me?" he yelled.

"Do not turn this around on me, Danvers, I was merely trying to do what was right for _my_ family!" she said in way of rebuttal, "what you said to me, that was unforgiveable, and you can't just think that I'm going to forget so easily," Mar could feel those angry tears creeping up on her again. Curses.

"Well, I was trying to do the same!" he yelled, "look, Mar, I don't want to argue with you anymore. I know that what I said was horrible, and I deserved that slap I received from you and the punch on the nose from your brother, but honestly, I had no idea how to react. This totally amazing girl comes into my life, and as quickly as she comes, she rips herself out of it again. I did the only thing that I could think of, and that was to steal myself against you, to try and demolish any feelings I had for you. But when Tyler told me that Chase attacked you, they all came flooding back. So many thoughts were running through my head at that moment, and all I wanted to do was come and make sure that you were okay, see for myself that you were not harmed. That he hadn't gotten to you." Caleb confessed, all the while inching closer to the object of his turmoil. Marita looked away from his intense stare, as confused tears fell from her eyes. What he said touched her in so many ways, but how could she let herself just forget about those hate filled words he had said to her.

"Please, Mar, listen to me. I can't go on like this, I need to be with you, I need..." Marita interrupted him.

"What about what I need? Huh, Caleb? I _need_ to know that the guy I'm seeing won't just say certain things to me when the mood calls for it, or when he's angry. I _need_ someone I can trust! I _need_ someone that won't just push me away at the first sign of an obstacle. I need...I need..." She couldn't finish her rant, for all she wanted to say was that she needed him. That was all. Just him. But that would be like giving in; she had to be strong, especially for what she was facing in a few short days. There was also a possibility that she may not come out of this battle, so why start something when she was just going to die anyways. Morbid, yes, but Mar was feeling particularly macabre at that moment. Caleb crossed the rest of the space between them and crashed her to him.

"_I'm_ what you need," he said, emotion clouding his voice, "_you_ are what I need. Why can't we just start over?" he held her so tight to him, as if she were the only thing holding him on earth, as if gravity were about to collapse and take him up to the stars. She let herself breathe him in, big mistake. He smelled like Caleb, _her_ Caleb. 'So not good,' she thought to herself. Marita used the last strength that she had to push him away from her again.

"Caleb, please, just stop. It's not worth it; I'm not worth all this bull shit. We can't be together, and that's all." She said, her voice having a scary note of finality in it; making Caleb's face fall, all hope he had in his eyes dissipated. He smiled sadly at her.

"I guess this is it then, I can't win you back?" he said, sadly, as he reached for her hand. Marita jumped back away from him, fearing that if she touched him again she would give in. Caleb looked torn that she wouldn't even let him touch her.

"I'll take that as a resounding no," he said, and Marita looked away from him, not wanting to let him see her cry again.

Little did the two know that they had an audience. Tyler had never actually left; he wanted to know what was going to happen. What Caleb had said had made him wish that Marita wasn't so stubborn. Caleb really cared for her, may even love her. He sure was acting as if he loved her. Why was she acting like Caleb was the last person she wanted to be with when Tyler knew full well that all she wanted was him. Why was she giving up? Was it because of Chase? Did she really think that he would win? She couldn't think that, because the five of them were going to beat him. They had to. It could also be because he never gave the two of them a chance. He was so wrapped up in his stubborn anger to be the brother and friend he was supposed to be. Tyler had to make her see that they were so obviously meant to be together; well, at least to _see_ if they were meant to be together. He breathed in deep and knocked on her dorm door.

"Mar? It's me, Ty." He said, coming up with a plan. Mar glanced quickly to Caleb, and away again, as she passed him to get to her door. She closed her eyes against the electricity she was feeling, this close to him. She shook her head as her hand clasped the door knob turning it to reveal a frantic looking Tyler.

"Ty? What's wrong?" she asked, noticing his agitated state. Tyler smiled at her, shaking his head.

"It's nothing too serious, Mar, don't worry, it's just that I have to go and meet Dad at the house. He has some information about Chase that we need to discuss." Mar nodded, turning around and grabbing her purse of her desk.

"NO!" Tyler yelled a little too loudly, making Marita start, "I mean, no, you can't- you're not supposed to come, Dad said that he needed to talk to just me," Mar looked at him confused.

"Why would he say that? Chase pertains to me as much as he does to you, even more. Whatever he can tell you he can tell me!" she said, throwing the purse over her shoulder, and walking to the door to put on her shoes.

"Please, Mar, just do this for me, please? I will tell you tomorrow what he said, but you can't come because my mother...I mean, my pretend mother is there. It would be weird having you there too."

"Oh," was all Mar could muster, as she nodded in agreement, "that would be awkward. So, who is coming, Reid?" she asked, glancing back at her brother.

"Reid is otherwise disposed," he said, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows, resulting in loud "EEW" from Marita and a roll of his eyes from Caleb.

"When's Po gonna be here then?" she asked, not even expecting what was going to happen next.

"Pogue's is on a date with Kate, an all nighter for her parents have gone to Paris again," he smirked, waiting for his words to sink in with his little sister.

"Oh, well then who-" she said, realization dawning on her. She turned her head to look at the man behind her, "Caleb." She stated, her face falling to a frown, "seriously?" she asked as she looked back to her brother. He shrugged as way of apology, his face grimacing.

"Seriously, Tyler? I'll phone Pogue, he would understand," said Caleb, as he pulled out his cell phone, and started to dial his friend's number. Tyler hadn't expected this.

"CALEB! I already phoned him! He was so pissed when I did, I don't suggest that you do it too," he said, hoping that Caleb would agree with him. Caleb rolled his eyes, as he hit end on his phone, placing it back in his pocket. Marita stomped her foot like a child.

"What in heaven's name did I do to deserve this?" she asked the ceiling, adding mentally, '_I can't resist him if he is here all night. No one is_that_strong!'_

"Sorry guys, but someone needs to stay with Mar, and Caleb is the only other candidate. Look, gotta go, Dad is expecting me, see ya!" he said, running out the door as fast as he could, not wanting them to come up with any other excuses for them not to be in the same room together. Tyler smirked to himself as he ran down the corridor and up the stairs to his own dorm room. He never lied before, and he wasn't very good at it, but they had bought it. Thank Merlin. He pulled out his phone to fill in Pogue and Kate, and make sure she didn't decide to go back to her dorm that night.

Back in Marita's dorm room, the two had separated themselves to opposite sides of the room. Mar on her bed, Caleb on Kate's. They sat there, staring at each other, neither one wanting to be the first to speak.

**a/n sorry it took longer than I said to get an update, but stupid midterms...and I still have three more to go...gah...newho..thanks for reading and all the awesome reviews! You guys ROCK! seriously! you guys make me soo happy, yay! ;)**


	11. At home

The Search

Disclaimer: still nothing is in my posession

Chapter 11:

a/n thanks to all the reviewers, YAY!! To Superdani, I figured that Caleb's birthday was in Sep of the beginning of the year, and the twins' birthday is in October. I had to use some poetic liscencing to make everything fit in the story, but yeah thanks for all of your awesome reviews!! You rock!

The two sat there for what felt like eternity, staring, well, more like glaring at eachother. Marita refused to acknowledge their current situation, letting herself become consumed with her anger. That was the only thing stopping her from jumping the guy in front of her. Stupid hormones. How was any self respecting girl supposed to concentrate on hating someone when all she can think about is how good he looks with his shirt off? It sucks being a teenager. Honestly.

"This is ridiculous, Mar, we're going to have to talk eventually," Caleb said, the silence getting to him. Mar glared even harder at him, if that was possible, and rolled her eyes.

"You have no say in what is ridicuolous or not, _Caleb_, or whether or not we should ever speak again," she said, knowing that she was not really making much sense, as she just went with her first thoughts.

"Mar, seriously, you have to get over the-"

"Get _over_ it? How dare you tell me to GET OVER IT!" she interrupted, jumping up off the bed, and standing before him, still on her side of the room. "I will not let-" It was Caleb's turn to interrupt her for once.

"Would you let me get in a word edgewise? God, I can never finish a sentence with you, Ms. I-jump-to-conclusions," he said, standing as well, and making his way closer to her.

"Stay where you are, Danvers," she said, eyeing him cautiously.

"Or what?" he said, smirking as he stepped closer. Mar tried to step back, but realized there was a bed blocking her escape. She frowned as she looked at him again.

"Caleb, just stay on your side, and I'll stay on mine, and then maybe one of us won't end up dead by the morning," she stated, her voice sounding defeated and tired. She sighed as he gave her a thoughtful look. Perhaps he was going to listen to her for once.

"No," he stated simply, catching her off guard as he went straight over the proverbial line in the sand. He now stood right before her, staring down. Marita was done with this game. She growled as she jumped on him, crashing her mouth to his. Caleb responded right away, just as fiercely. Marita pushed off his jacket, letting her hands flow over his chest, feeling the hard muscles there. She felt his hands grab her at her waist, and lift her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his middle, letting her hands explore his hair. She felt his hands slide up from her hips, up her sides and underneath her shirt. Marita shivered at his touch, as she bit at his lips. His beautifully pouty lips. Marita let go of him, as he held her so she woudn't fall. She relinquished her hold on his lips, as she smirked at him. She pulled off her shirt, revealing her black lacey bra that she was thanking the heavens she had put on that day. It was, so she thought, the sexiest bra that she owned. She smiled coyly at Caleb when she saw his eyes linger on her newly liberated self. She put one of herlegs on the floor, as she slid the other one down, slowly, making him squirm. Once she was down on her own two feet again, she grabbed his face with her hands, kissing him once more. She started to back up towards her bed, pulling him with her. Marita sat down on her bed, letting him go as she she crawled, backwards, to the headboard. Caleb smirked as he followed her, ending up completely on top of her. Before he could kiss her again, Marita pulled his shirt off. She explored his hard torso, shivering as he did the same to her. Capturing her lips once again, Marita fought back a moan, failing miserably as she felt Caleb smirk against her lips. Mar felt her way to the waistband of his jeans. She wanted to beable to explore his body, to make him feel what she was feeling at that exact moment; no one had ever made her feel like this before, but her limited experience made her doubt herself, as she pulled slightly away from him. He sensed her uneasiness and caressed her side, making her sigh.

"Are you okay, Mar?" he asked, looking down at her. She looked up into his kind eyes, and smiled.

"Yes, I am, it's just, well, I've never really done anything like this before, you know?" caleb smiled at her again.

"I know, Mar, we'll figure this out together, whatever this is. Just know that I love you." He stated, and looked as surprised as she did that he had said that. He hadn't meant to pour his heart out to her like that, but he knew that he meant it.

"You-you _love _me?" she said, her eyes going wide, "How could you when it seems like you can't stand me sometimes?" he chuckled at that.

"Diddo!" he said, and she laughed as well. She looked away from him.

"Leb, I love you too, okay?" she stated, as he pulled her face towards his, kissing her once more. She knew that she loved him, she had loved him since she first met him. She was just now realizing it. He anger with him was nothing more than frustration that he did not, or so she thought, return her love. She felt so stupid for letting her stubborness get in the way of her first love. She almost missed her chance. Thank god her brother had to go and help their father.

"I'm sorry, Caleb, that I was so messed up to you," she said, straight from her heart, emotion making her voice thick. She felt tears come to her eyes, making her close her eyes to fend them off.

"No, Mar, don't be sorry. What happened has happened. I should have reacted differently when you told me about how you felt about your family. I should have tried harder to get you to see that I loved you, and that Tyler would understand that." Caleb confessed, as he brushed the tears that had escaped her defences away with his thumb. Seeing that her eyes were still closed, Caleb softly pressed his lips against hers. She sighed, as she opened her eyes once again.

"can we just start over then?" She smiled at him hopefully. He nodded, as he kissed her once more, with more passion, progressing their relationship to the next level. The rest of the night, Mar spent it in Caleb's arms, realising a passion she never knew she had within her. Caleb brought out the best in her, and she knew that he was the one for her. The only one. That is why she had given him herself completely, body and soul. And, for once, she wasn't scared to do so. That was most likely why it was easier to do, for she knew that he would never hurt her, and she could trust her heart to him.

Mar woke up with a smile upon her face, as she snuggled deeper into the warmth that Caleb offered her. Even in sleep he was making sure that she was warm and safe, as his arms wrapped tighter around her frame, pulling her closer. She sighed, as she breathed him in. Everything about him awoke within her this hunger, this need to be close to him, to be touching him. Mar looked up at his face, so peaceful in sleep, and craned her neck to place her lips upon his. She felt him pull her on top of him, and let out a squeal of surprise. Caleb smiled mischeviously, before even his eyes opened.

"Caleb Danvers, what is the big deal, here?" she asked, laughing desite her scolding voice. He merely looked into her eyes, his eyes smoldering with a need that she knew she mirrored within her own eyes.

"That was quite the wake up call, Ms. Simms," said Caleb, his voice husky with sleep and desire. Marita smirked down at him, as she moved her hips slightly, under the cover of getting in a more comfortable position. She giggled as she heard his intake of breath at the contact between them. She could feel him hard against her, and knew that it was all for her. That made her feel wanted, which was a knew thing for her. Caleb smirked up at her, as he grabbed her, pulling her down to him.

"Don't think that you're getting away that easily, Marita Simms," he growled, as he crashed his lips hard against hers. Their passion took over, as Mar let herself go. She repositioned herself above him, breaking apart their lips, as she lowered herself on to him, gasping at the contact. She closed her eyes as she started to move on top of him, setting the pace of their rocking. He filled her so completely, every part of her, making her moan in pleasure. She could hear Caleb's breathing getting harder, as he caressed her. She let herself go, giving in to everything that she was feeling and everything that Caleb was feeling. For some reason, as they had found out for the first time last night, that two people with their power could feel everything the other was feeling while in the throws, intensifying their pleasure tenfold. As she moved harder and faster, she knew that they were both close. They both let go together, crying out in absolute pleasure, as Marita fell on top of him. She smiled at him, as she postioned herself beside him, curling up to his side. He placed his arm around her, as he stroked her hair.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he said, his voice still unearthly deep.

"Of course!" she laughed, making Caleb role his eyes good naturedlly. Just then Marita's cell phone began to vibrate on her night table. She sighed, as she unlocked herself from Caleb, and reached for the offending piece of technology. She looked at the caller id, seeing it was her brother.

"It's Ty,' she said to caleb, as she pressed the green button on her phone, "Hey," she said in greeting to her brother.

"Hey sis, I'll be there in a minute to get you, we're going over to my house to have breakfast with dad, kay?" he said, as he locked the door to his dorm.

"What?! You could have given me a little more time, don't you think? I just woke up! I need to have a shower, and get dressed and all that!" she said, as she sat up in bed, not happy at the fact that her brother was going to be there soon, and she was still in bed, naked, with Caleb. Oh, yeah, that'll go over well.

"Well, hurry up!!" Ty stated, "dad wants us there early so we can do some family bonding stuff, and then get the boys to come over so we can talk strategy for our birthdays."

"fine! I'll use." She stated, as she hung up the phone, none to pleased, but knew that she needed to do it. Marita wrapped her sheet around herself, and got out of the bed, making caleb pout.

"Oh, don't start, leb, you need to get up too! Ty will be here any minute, so you better get dressed or somebody's in trouble!" she said, as she pointed her finger towards herself. In 3 minutes she was completely cleaned, and dressed for the tough day ahead. She smiled as she watched Caleb try and find his shirt in the mess of clothes that was thrown about her room. Finally, she felt completely at home.

a/n well, they finally got over themselves!! HAha... newho...thank you so much for reading my story, and I'll be wrapping it up in the next two chapters or so, so yeah! You guys have been so awesome, thank you!


	12. The TellTale Heart is Missing

The Search

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Covenant....sadly

Chapter 12: The Telltale Heart is missing....

While Marita rushed around to get the place back in order after she had used to clean herself up, Caleb was still barely dressed.

"Seriously, Cal, you should probably put on a shirt, things are just starting to get back to normal, I don't think Ty is ready to know how our relationship has escalated," she smirked at him, as she tried to right her dresser. Everything was still messed up from the attack from Chase.

"Do you think he would get suspicious if I volunteered to watch you _every_ night?" he asked coyly, as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her to him. Mar laughed at his playfulness, and then gasped as he started to kiss her neck. She craned her neck so that he had better access to it, and almost melted in his arms once again.

"Ca-Caleb, oh, uh, serious-oh-ly, we need to get, ooh" she tried to say, but lost her train of thought as he turned her around in his arms, and pulled her up to straddle his waist. Marita lost all coherent cognitive abilities and lost herself to all that Caleb was doing to her. She opened her eyes, and saw his flash black, and she felt a draft beneath her skirt as air hit her where it shouldn't have. Her eyes went large at his audacity, but she couldn't help thinking that she would have the done the same thing soon enough. There was knock at the door just as Caleb was about to enter Mar, causing them both to freeze in mid motion.

"Uh, um, who is it?" she said, thankful that she was able to find her voice again.

"Its Ty!" yelled her brother from the other side of the door, "now, come'on, lets go!" Caleb gave her a puppy dog look, as both of them were in a state of complete arousal. Mar wasn't going anywhere.

"Ty, can I meet you there?" she asked, trying to come up with some excuse.

"Uh, no!" he said, "Dad said he wanted to speak to us right away! What, is Caleb there?" he inferred.

"NO!" yelled Mar too quickly, "he left 10 minutes ago, I think he went to the, uh, the-" she looked to Caleb for some place he would normally go to on a weekend, and he mouthed, 'pool'.

"The pool!" she yelled, as he maintained her eye contact with Caleb. He smiled at her, making her want to kiss him again. She acted on her thought, and placed her lips on his, pushing the problem of Tyler from her mind, until he piped up.

"Seriously, is this what having a sister is all about? Waiting all the time for them to get ready?"

"Tyler, you can leave now, and I will be there as soon as I am done," she said, as she smirked at Caleb, inferring something more sinful then a shower.

"Ugh, fine, but hurry up!!" he yelled, and the two heard him walk away from the door. Caleb smiled at the prize in his arms, as he walked toward the bathroom.

"Hey, the beds that way, mister, " Mar said, still smiling at him. He smirked.

"I know, but you told Tyler that you needed a shower," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Mar laughed, "but this room doesn't have a shower in the bathroom!" Caleb's eyes went black as they walked in to the room, and he let Mar down. She looked around her and saw that there really was a shower in there, as Caleb went and turned the water on.

"Powers are so awesome," she said, in awe of Caleb, who merely smirked at her, making his way back over to her as the water heated up.

"Are you going to have a shower with all of your clothes on?" he asked, pulling at the collar of her shirt playfully. Marita smiled.

"You first," she said, as she started to undue the only clothes he had put on, his pants. She let them fall to the floor, and Caleb stepped out of them, leaving him in his boxers. She looked at him appreciatively, making Caleb grow even harder under her penetrating stare.

"This will not do," she said, as if she was puzzled by some sort of problem. She knelt in front of him, and placed her hands on his hips.

"What are you-" he started, but his speech left him, as Marita kissed the area just above his boxers, and proceeded to use her teeth to pull down his boxers. She smirked as he sprang free from the confines of the underwear. She slowly got up off of her position on the floor, and smacked his butt.

"Now get in the shower," she smirked. Caleb followed her instruction, completely in awe of her. She pulled the almost see-through shower curtain closed, so that she was merely a silhouette. She slowly took off her clothes in a strip tease, and once she was completely disrobed, she stepped in to the shower with her love.

Needless when she showed up at her Father's home, she was over an hour late. She thought about using to slow down time, but that would have taken a lot of energy and the others would have felt it and known something was up. She slowly made her way up the steps to the mansion door, ready for whatever Tyler was going to throw at her, literally. Who knows with that moody guy, he just might throw a vase at her, or something.

Mar stood in front of the door, not quite sure whether she should knock, or just walk in. It was her family home, but she had never actually lived in it, with her family. She finally decided to just walk in, it was only her father and brother, so it wouldn't be that big of a deal. As soon as she stepped inside, she knew there was something wrong. She saw blood streaked across the hallway wall, an occurrence of transfer for she saw a bloody handprint as well, guiding her attention to the pool of blood coming from underneath the door of what she assumed was the kitchen/living area. Panic rose in her throat, as her heart began to thud against her chest. She ran to the door with the blood, and threw it open, her mind thinking only of her dad and Tyler, not of the fact that the person who did this could most likely still be in the vicinity.

Marita screamed at what she saw, her father lying on the floor, in his own blood, not moving. She ran to his side, immediately trying to feel for a pulse. There was so much blood, everywhere. Half of her father's face was missing, as if someone just ripped it off, leaving merely flesh in its place. His hair was matted with blood, showing that he most likely hit over the head repeatedly. Mar didn't dare look at the rest of his body, but as she placed a hand on his chest, it felt damp and sticky. AS she pulled her hand away, it was covered with blood. She looked down, and her father's heart was missing. It wasn't there, where it was supposed to be. There was a gaping hole in his torso, she could see the flesh and veins, and arteries. She wanted to be sick. Marita started to hyperventilate, as she screamed again. He had ripped out her father's heart, right out of his chest. Martit backed away from him, almost in hysterics. She tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths, until she tripped over something in her haste to get away from her father's mangled body. She looked down to see her brother, the last of her family, lying on the floor as well.

There was less blood around him, but still a significant amount. She tried to remember back in her biology course, how much blood did you loose and you were as good as dead? 40%? Mar prayed to God that Tyler wasn't hurt so bad that he had lost all of that blood. He needed to be alive, he just had to be. She knelt by her brother, her pants now soaked in her father and brother's blood. She searched his body with her eyes and hands, to see if there was the same amount of damage on him as well. Thankfully, she felt his chest move, shallowly, but still he was breathing, and still had a heart. He had lots of cuts and bruises to his face, a huge gash in his arm from his shoulder to his elbow, so deep that it showed the muscle, making Mar want to throw up. She knew that if he didn't get help soon that he was going to die. She couldn't let that happen. He was all that was left of her family. The tears ran down her face, unchecked, as she racked her brain for what to do next. Mar decided that she should try and heal him with her powers, like Caleb had done when she broke her rib. Caleb. She had to call Caleb. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, and tried to dial his number. The keys on her phone were now smeared with blood, but she could care less at that moment. As the phone rang, she concentrated on her brother, placing her hands over the horrible looking gash on his arm. A white light emanated from her hand, as she used all the power she could to heal him. The process seemed to be going too slow, almost as if it wasn't working at all. Mar gave up on Caleb, and hung up her phone when his voicemail clicked on. She focused all of her energy on her brother. The wound started to repair itself, but painfully slow. She was loosing energy by the second, and would pass out soon. Her phone rang, making her jump. The caller display read that it was Caleb, so she quickly flipped open her phone.

"Caleb!" she said, alarmed.

"Mar, you phoned? What's up?" he asked, he wasn't quite sure about the panic he heard in her voice.

"Tyler!! You have to come-" was all he heard, then the line went blank.

"Mar!!" he yelled into the phone, praying to God she was alright. He knew that she wasn't. He felt the enormous amount of power being used, and he knew that she was in trouble. He ran to his car, and sped as fast as he could to Tyler's mansion. He called the others on the way, telling them all to make their way to Tyler's house, for something was wrong. He refused to think the worst, but that's all that was appearing in his mind. All he could see was his brother and the love of his life, lying lifeless on the floor. Mar had sounded so scared, so frightened. Caleb needed to see her, to make sure she was okay, so he didn't stop at any of the stop signs, or the stop lights. Even after all that, he still didn't make it there till 15v minutes later, and he feared that he may be too late. As he rounded the corner to where the Simms's lived, he tried to reach out his mind to Marita, using his powers. He had never tried this before, but he felt that he could, with the strong connection the two had. He couldn't feel a thing. He tried again, as he jumped out of the car, and ran to the door. He pushed it open with his mind, and ran inside. As soon as he was inside, he smelt the blood. Her inwardly crumpled, for he knew that was a lot of blood, too much blood, by the amount of rust in the air. Someone was not alive. He didn't know it, but the wet falling down his face were tears. No matter who had died, he knew it would affect him deeply.

He pushed open the door to the kitchen, where he saw the pool of blood. The first thing he saw was Mr. Simms's mangled body lying in a heap, in a pool of his own blood. His stomach convulsed as he looked closer. The man's heart was missing. Caleb knew he could do nothing for the father of the Coven, so he looked frantically around the room, for either Tyler or Marita. His eyes rested on his brother, lying lifeless on the floor. He rushed to his side, praying that his heart was still in his chest. Thankfully, when he placed his hand on his chest, it was moving. Caleb then took stock of his injuries, noting that his arm was the worst. He figured that the power that he had felt was from the fact that Marita tried to heal her brother. She had almost succeeded, for the wound was repairing itself, almost closing, but she was interrupted before she could finish. This made his stomach churn, where was she? Was she still alive?? Was she okay? He knew that it was Chase who had done this, no one else could have. And he had taken Marita. They had no idea that he would try and take her before her birthday. Why hadn't they thought of that?? Of course, he would want to play with his food first. Caleb beat himself up as he finished the job Mar had started. Soon enough Tyler was healed, and his breathing was coming with more urgency. Caleb sighed with relief, but he had no idea what to do next. Was Mar still here? Was he keeping her here for bait or something? Or had he taken her to some hidden place, where they would never find her? All these horrible images were running through his head at that moment, and it took all his strength not to explode, and wreak havoc on every item in the house. He just wanted to destroy everything. He reluctantly left Tyler's side to investigate the rest of the house, not sure of what he would find. In the next room he found Tyler's substitute mom, lying dead, on her back. Her head was facing him, and her eyes seem to look up at him expectantly. He grimaced.

"I guess she came home a little too early," he mumbled to himself as he walked past her, trying not to look in her tormented eyes. Knowing Chase for the sadistic creature he was, he knew that she had felt much pain before she died. It was written all over her face. Caleb pictured Marita's face at that moment, hoping that her face would never be marred by that unmistakable evil. He heard a motorcycle screeched to a stop in front of the Simms's residence, so he ran to the window, knowing it was Pogue. Thankfully, he was not alone anymore. Right after Pogue came running to the door, Reid screeched around the corner in Tyler's Hummer. Caleb ran from the window, and pulled open the door so his brother's could come through.

Out of breath, Pogue said, "What happened?" Reid looked at Caleb's solemn face, and ran into the house.

"Come on, Pogue," said Caleb, as he ran after Reid. When they went into the kitchen, Reid was already knelt beside Tyler.

"Guys, he is going to be fine, I finished healing him. He had lost a lot of blood, and I believe he has a concussion, but he will be fine. He is alive, unlike..." he let his voice trail off, as he turned his head to Tyler's father's body. His mangled, unrecognizable body.

"Is that Mr. Simms?" asked Pogue in disbelief. He went over to get a closer look, and then quickly stepped back as if stung. "His heart is missing!" he exclaimed. Caleb nodded sadly, as Reid lifted Tyler from the ground, and carried him to the couch in the living room, adjacent to the kitchen.

"I don't want him waking up to that," he mumbled, as he placed him on the couch gently. He turned to face his brothers.

"I don't-" he started, trying to get a hold of his emotions, "I don't know where to start," he admitted. Caleb looked to the ground, for he was in the same predicament.

"Neither do I," he said, his voice filled with shame and sadness.

"Wait, what did you mean, you _finished_ healing him?!" His voice continued to get louder, and more urgent, "where is Mar? Is she okay? Is she here? Did you put her in a bed somewhere or something? WHERE IS SHE?!!!" he yelled, as Caleb made no move to answer. Pogue put a calming hand on Reid's shoulder. Reid shrugged it off.

"We were supposed to protect her Caleb, this isn't protecting her!!" he yelled. Caleb couldn't look at his brother, for he knew that he would find accusation in his eyes. He should have let her go with Tyler, and maybe this would never have happened. They could have used their combined strength and fought him off. Tyler alone, with only his father was no match for Chase. But Tyler _and_ his twin sister? They could put up a pretty powerful fight.

"Caleb! Did you hear me? We're supposed to protect her! Now he has her, doesn't he! She's as good as dead in a couple of days," his voice grew quiet and heartbreaking when he said those last words. Caleb didn't want to hear that.

"NO!" he yelled with a ferocity that he didn't know he had left in him, "that can't happen, we have to find her!" he yelled, glaring at Reid, needing someone to blame for the hurt that was ripping apart his body, from the inside out.

"Whoa, Caleb, Reid isn't the enemy here, we need to stick together, if we want to save Marita," he said, as he came to stand between the two. "Reid?" he asked a silent question, Reid nodded, agreeing with him. Pogue then looked to Caleb.

"Leb?" he asked, gaining a nod from Caleb in return.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that she is everything to me, and I let her down. I let her go straight into an ambush. I could've stopped her! I could've gone with her." He admitted, he hadn't spoken any words of how much he cared about Mar to his brother's, but he didn't see any surprise in them. They knew that he loved her deeply.

"We know Cal, but there isn't much sense in beating yourself up. He would have tried anything to get her. What we need is help," Pogue said, lost in thought. There wasn't anyone to turn to. Mr. Simms was last of the elders. There was no one else.

"Marita-" said a scratchy voice from the next room.

"Tyler!" said Caleb, as he ran in to the living room to find Tyler trying to sit up. "Whoa, there, buddy, you need to stay down," Caleb placed his hands on his shoulders, forcing him back down. Tyler resisted with more power than Caleb thought he would have left.

"No, Mar needs me, I have to tell her that Chase is here," his voice faded, as his mind cleared as if from a haze.

"Why are you here, Caleb?" he asked, confused, "Is Mar with you? Did you tell her? Where's my Dad? Is he okay?" Caleb looked to his brother, and had no idea what to say to him. Instead he looked away from his inquisitive eyes.

"Caleb, tell me!" he demanded. Caleb let go of his shoulders, and collapsed onto the chair beside the couch, all air leaving him. Reid took over, knowing that Caleb wouldn't be able to speak about it so soon.

"Dude, Chase took her, he took Mar. But we're going to get her back, you can count on it," Reid said, as sure as possible. Caleb actually believed him.

"NO! That can't be! Caleb, she was with you, she has to be safe," Tyler said, demanding Caleb look him in the eyes. Caleb looked up, conveying the truth in his tormented eyes. Marita was gone.

"I am so sorry, Ty, I know I was supposed to keep her safe. I was supposed to protect her. Now, we don't know if she is alive or dead." He said, his voice catching. Tyler looked away, tears coming to his eyes.

"It's o-okay Leb, my dad will know what to do," he said. Reid's intake of breath caught Tyler's attention. He looked up at his brother suspiciously.

"What? Where is my Dad, did he take him too?" he asked, hesitantly, now wanting to know the answer.

"I am sorry, Tyler, but your Dad was murdered by Chase." Reid was ready for any reaction from Tyler at that moment, for that was a lot for anyone to take.

"I want to see him," was all he said, with a calm ferocity that sent shivers down Reid's spine.

"No, Ty, that's not a good idea," said Reid, stepping closer to his best friend.

"NO! I want to SEE HIM!" he yelled, as he forced himself up, and into a standing position. Even though Mar and Caleb had healed him, his body was still reeling from the blood loss, and the head trauma. Tyler swayed slightly, but righted himself and headed to the kitchen. Reid stopped his process, grabbing him around the shoulders.

"Reid, LET GO!" he yelled, trying to force himself out of his grasp. Caleb and Pogue came to stand beside them, ready to help when needed.

"Tyler, please, you don't want to see what he did to him, you don't _need_ to see that," he yelled in response. Tyler looked up to his brother, tears welling in his eyes.

"Please," he said his voice weak. Reid looked to Caleb. Caleb shrugged his shoulders.

"If he really wants to see him, we can't stop him." He said, as Reid let him go. Tyler ran to the kitchen, stumbling as he went. The three sons stood together, in the middle of the living room, letting Tyler say goodbye. They knew as soon as he saw his father, for they heard his agonizing yell, and a thud, as he knelt by his father. The three grimaced respectively, thinking about what Mr. Simms looked like, and how horrible that would be to see a loved one like that. Tyler came back into the other room, his face sullen, his movements slow.

"Ty?" Reid said, asking in that one simple word if his best friend was okay. Tyler nodded his head, but refused to look at them until he got his emotions in check. Ten minutes passed, as the four merely stood there, lifeless themselves, as if Chase had killed them too. Tyler was the first to break the dead silence.

"We need help," he said simply.

"Ya, but from who? Your father was the last of the elders, the covenant is us. Only us. That's it." Said Pogue, reeling. Tyler looked to him, about to dispute his father's death, when reality set in again. Tyler would never be the same.

"Yes, but we can do it, I know that we can," he said, determination in his tone, "we have to, we have no choice." Caleb nodded, as did the other two.

"We need a plan," said Tyler, "and I think I may just have one"

a/n sorry for the really really long wait for this. Totally uncool, I know. I would like to thank everyone who has read, and reviewed the last chapter. That was totally awesome! Thank you soooooo much! I hope that you like this chapter, and that it is the direction you think the story should go in. I know it was little bit gruesome, sorry, I think I have been watching too many episodes of Supernatural, LOL. Anyways, thank you! And I should have the next chapter up within the next two weeks....then end is near....


	13. Anyone for Chinese?

The Search

Chapter Thirteen: Anyone for Chinese?

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize

"So, Marita," said the evil voice into her right ear, "this should be fun, don't you think?" he asked, smirking, as he knelt beside the chair he had tied her to. Mar's face was set in anger and sorrow, for she had lost her father right when she had just found him again, and she didn't know if Tyler was okay.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME," she yelled through gritted teeth, as he sniffed her hair.

"Feisty, just how I like it," he smirked, as he lifted some of her hair in his hand, Mar tried to rip her hair from his hand, by swinging her head to the side, but she merely cause herself more pain for the hair ripped from her skull.

"Eugh!" she exclaimed in pain, making Chase laugh.

"Silly little pet," he said, "Now you're bleeding," Mar refused to look at him, racking her brain with how to get out of this. She tried to use to get the ropes off of her, but it merely caused a head splitting shock to sear through her brain, making her double over in pain. All she could hear was Chase's maniacal laughter.

"You would have just realized that I placed a spell on you so that you could not use. It cost me half of the heart I just procured this afternoon, but I would say that it was worth it," he said, kneeling right in front of her, grabbing both of her thighs with his hands, and squeezing hard.

"My father's..." she said, realizing what Chase had done. His face turned to one of mock regret.

"Oh, I am sorry about that, but he's not going to need that muscle anymore, so why not, right?  
he laughed, "oh, wait, actually, he was still breathing when I ripped it from his chest, silly me to forget such a fact," Bile rose in Mar's throat, making her gag. Chase quickly backed away from her.

"If you're going to hurl, don't." He said, glaring at her. Mar returned the glare, as she got her stomach under control. "I just bought theses shoes," he stated pointing down, as if that should be the most important thing to Marita at that moment.

"Wh-" she started to speak, and realized that her throat was raw, "What do you want with me?" she asked, forcing herself to look him in the face, trying to not show fear. His reaction was instant. His face turned into a smirk, his eyes bearing into hers, making her flinch. She saw her fate in his eyes.

"That's your plan? Are you crazy?!" yelled Pogue, as Tyler had just finished what he decided would be their plan of execution.

"Yeah, you have something better in mind??" he asked, jumping up from his chair, and facing Pogue squarely. Reid stepped in between them.

"Look, just chill guys, honestly," he started, "Tyler, calm down, we're just concerned about you, so stop being such a douche bag," Tyler looked to Reid, and nodded reluctantly.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Ty, it's just that you know what that means?" he asked. Tyler looked to his friend.

"Yeah, I know," he said solemnly. The brothers all looked at each other, and realized that Tyler had matured in an instant.

"Tyler, are you sure that you want to do that?" Caleb asked, speaking for the first time since Tyler had unveiled his idea. Tyler looked exasperatedly at his friend.

"Yes, I know that it is reckless, but it is the only thing that we got, okay? And I know that I would do anything for my sister." He said, his face and voice completely serious. Nobody doubted Tyler after that.

Marita sat in her chair, physically and psychologically exhausted. Every bit or so Chase would come waltzing back into her room of captivity, each time the pain got worse. She knew that he wasn't going to kill her, not till she gave him what he wanted, but she could feel her consciousness slipping away from her. She heard the door squeak open, and cringed in her seat, knowing that more pain was coming. Marita felt Chase's feather touch on her sweaty skin, making her convulse in dry heaves. She knew now what he wanted from her, he wanted to _break_ her. Break her until she was little less than a person, just a thing, an end to a means. 6 hours into her captivity, she was close to giving in, for the torture was becoming unbearable. The girl had no hope that Caleb or her brothers would find her; they had no idea where she was. _She_ had no idea where she was. She wanted nothing more than to be in Caleb's arms one more time, to have one more petty fight with her brother. To see her Dad alive. So many regrets in such a short life, Marita couldn't help the tears that sprang to her crusted eyes.

"Don't cry my love, it will all be over soon," he said, as his eyes disappeared to reveal the black of his soul. The pain didn't start slow as the last time, it happened instantly, causing Marita to shake violently. She screamed out in agony, her voice ragged, and course.

"Now, isn't that all better?" Chase said, as he let his eyes go back to normal, and let the pain recede slowly from the girls body. Marita let her body go limp, but still fought the darkness that was threatening to envelop her.

"Well, I believe that you are now _mine_," he said, the last word spoken in such a way that it almost seemed to be binding. Marita couldn't lift her head to argue with him, her voice had left her anyways. She vaguely felt the ties being lifted from her, and her body lifted in to air by nothing. She let her eyes close, as her ears still rang with her screams. She felt her body fall on to something soft, like a cloud, and her mind toyed with the thought that she was dead. At that moment, that would have been a gift. Chase's touch brought her back to the reality she found herself in. He was peeling the clothes away from her limp body, and she could do nothing about it. She felt paralyzed, not only by fear, but by exhaustion. She wanted to fight, her mind was screaming out in rage that he was violating her, but her body could not move. She felt him grab at her body, ripping at her flesh with his nails. She could feel his cold hands grab at her breasts, and tear at her face. She did the only thing she could think of that would stop the agony, she retreated into herself. All she wanted was for it to stop, for her to die.

'_MAKE IT STOP!_' she screamed as loud as she could inside her mind. That was the only way that she could protest. She felt useless, helpless, and alone. She was his now. She belonged to Chase.

"Tyler? Dude, what is it?" asked Reid, as he saw his best friend's face go completely pale.

"I heard Marita, in my head, I heard her screaming, she-" he started, but couldn't go on, as the emotions took over, and his eyes filled with tears for his sister.

"Tyler, what did she say?" asked Reid, as he grabbed his friend's shoulder, fearing that he was going to collapse. Tyler looked as if he was lost in his own world, in a trance. Reid screamed for Pogue and Caleb to come, that something was wrong with Tyler. At that moment, when the other two brothers came in to the room, Tyler collapsed against his friend.

"Tyler!" yelled Caleb, as he came to their side as well, with Pogue not far behind. Caleb looked to Reid.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! All of a sudden he went still, and this look came over his face, one of sheer terror. He said that he _heard_ Marita! What he heard must have been pretty horrible." He mused. Caleb grimaced. He was angry with himself that at this exact moment Marita was in pain. He wasn't there to protect her. He helped Reid take Tyler to the couch for the second time that day, and collapsed on the ground next to him. He hated this sitting around doing nothing. Tyler's idea was crazy, and self-depreciating, but a small part of him hoped it worked, and didn't care what happened to Tyler, as long as Marita was okay. He knew that made him the most horrible person, that he didn't even care if his best friend lived. Caleb only hoped that the part of him that didn't care did not outweigh the part that did.

Tyler stumbled around in the dark, disorientated, with no direction at all. Where was he? What was going on? He tried to peer into the darkness, only revealing more shadows. He searched, his arms stretched out before him, knowing that somehow, Marita was there. He could feel her presence, dim, but alive. He had to get to her.

"Marita!!!" he yelled into the darkness, as the minutes felt like days, "Marita, its Tyler! Where are you?!!!!" he screamed and screamed until his throat went raw from the brutal force of his will to find his sister. Tyler stopped mid yell, thinking he had heard a faint sound. He stopped dead in his tracks, as he tried hard to listen to the shadows that surrounded him.

"_make it stop"_

There it was again! He knew that she was close. He ran in the direction he felt the sound was coming from, but stumbled over something in his way. His eyes went black, ready for a fight, as he willed his light to shine on the thing that impeded his search. His eyes fell upon a frail, broken version of his strong sister, making his heart break. He would kill Chase, if it was the last thing he ever did. He reached for his sister, pulling her to his chest.

"Marita, it's okay, I'm here," he said, as he cradled her back and forth.

"_Tyler, make it stop, please," _she said, no more than a whisper, her voice ragged. Tyler could feel the pain that she had endured, cursing the fact that he could not stop him from taking her.

"I know, sis, I know. I will. But you have to help me. Do you know where you are?" he asked. She shook her head against his chest.

"_no, I'm sorry, I d-don't. I woke up here. And I can't use, he put a spell on me to make me stop, it hurts so much," _she said, talking making her even more tired.

"I know, it's okay, I will get you out of this. Can you hear anything now? Anything around you that might help to find out where you are?" he asked, and Mar went completely silent, trying to concentrate.

"_I can hear, Chase, he's yelling,"_

"Focus, Marita,"

"_I know. I can hear...wo ting....wo ting Putonghua......" _she said, in a language Tyler could not understand. All of a sudden Marita went rigid against him, and was pulled from his grasp.

"_tyler..."_

Tyler flew up from the couch, making Caleb jump.

"Ty! What happened, are you okay?" he said, as he stood beside his friend. Tyler looked to him, his eyes still slightly glazed. Pogue and Reid came back in the room, as they heard Caleb exclaim.

"Tyler! Are you okay?" called Pogue, and Reid came to his friend's side, trying to calm him.

"I, I have no idea what just happened," he said, brushing his hair back, "it was like I was on another plain or something. It was so weird. But, I saw her," he said, his eyes turning to Caleb.

"You saw Marita?!" he said, in disbelief.

"Yes! Not only that I talked to her!"

"How was she, was she okay? What happened to her?" asked Caleb, grabbing a hold of his friend.

"She's weak, but alive. I feel that Chase has been trying to break her with torture. He even put a spell on her so that she can't use." Pogue looked at him.

"But then how could she have contacted you like that?" he asked. Reid looked thoughtful at his friends.

"What if it's because they're twins? There has been lots of studies done on how twins react to eachother, and feel each other's pain, and so on. This could be just like that." Reid said, smiling, "This could come in handy!" Tyler nodded.

"That makes sense! But she is really scared, I think we need to figure out what we're going to do, and quick. I wasn't able to get much from her, but some weird phrase in some language I don't know,"

"What did she say?" asked Caleb. Tyler tried to recall as best he could the phrase his sister said.

"Whoa, I mean, Wo ting, no, it was qing, Putongooowa, no, Poopongga, um, argh! I was never good in languages!" he screamed in frustration.

"Was it Putonghua?" asked Pogue, as the other three turned to look at him in disbelief.

"uh, yeah, how did you know?"

"I spent a summer in Shanghai. She was speaking mandarin."

"How do you know that?"

"Putonghua is how you say mandarin."

"What does the phrase mean then?"

"Dude, it's not like I'm fluent or anything, all I know is that she said something like I hear mandarin or something. That doesn't make any sense though. Why would she hear mandarin around these parts?"

Caleb tried to digest all of the information that was just laid before him. He was so close to getting her back, he could almost feel her in his arms. The only thing stopping him was her location. Where was she? Where was a place where someone spoke Chinese?

"Hey, guys, remember Alex Lo? He was in our class for geography. He told us of how his family owns this restaurant in the next town, could she be being held there?" asked Pogue. Caleb smirked.

"It's a start. Reid, go find the address, we'll start our search there," he said, adrenaline running rampant through his veins, ricocheting off of his magic. He knew they would find her, they had to. He just hoped that they would all come out of this alive.

**a/n : I humbly apologize for the stupidly long wait. I have no good excuses at all, just mere writers block. I hope that you can forgive me! And thank you for that wonderful review Shadow_of_Eternal_Light, it got my but kicked in the right direction! And I am glad that you like my tale. I always thought that there weren't enough Caleb stories out there ******


	14. Sacrifice

The Search

Chapter 14: Sacrifice

It didn't take long for Reid to find the address, and the four sons were speeding their way to the next town over. All Caleb could think about was how much pain Marita was in, and how he should have protected her at all times. If only he had escorted her to the Simm's residence, then maybe they could have taken on Chase together. This way of thinking was getting him absolutely nowhere, and they needed to discuss their plan of action.

"What exactly are we going to do when we get there?" he asked, for once, not having all the answers. Tyler never took his eyes off the road, the scenery whipping by them at break neck pace.

"I'm going to try to connect with her again, see if being closer can make it easier to talk to her, or maybe make it clearer to see where exactly she is being held" Tyler said, determination set in his voice. Reid looked to his friend, worried that he may just do something stupid. He looked at his phone and saw that it wouldn't be long before Tyler and Marita would ascend to their full powers, and if Tyler did what he was planning, things could get really messy.

Ten minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of Lo's Palace, immediately smelling westernized Chinese food.

"Well, this is the place," said Pogue, "did you want to try it from here?" he asked, looking to Tyler who had just turned off the ignition. Tyler nodded in response, as he unbuckled his seat belt. The three sons sat in silence as they watched Tyler try to reach out to his sister. No one moved a muscle, fearing that if they even took a breath that it could have some effect on the connection. Caleb prayed to any God that would listen to let Marita come back to him.

"Marita, my dear, this is no fun with you unconscious," said the vindictive voice from her conscious world, as she felt something cold and wet being thrown on her person. It merely served to make her shiver, but she was not going to let herself be jolted back to reality. She couldn't survive more of Chase Collins's brand of torture. Marita knew that it had to be over soon, she knew it, she could feel it. All she had to do was wait it out and it would all be over; she would be dead, and happy to not be in this hell. It pained her to think of her brother, and the sons, and her Caleb. She could feel Chase all over her, making her feel pain more than she has ever felt before, and that was saying something from what she had gone through in the last day or so. She was hoping that he would go overboard one time, and go a little too far with his torture and finish her off. Marita couldn't believe it, but she had lost all the fight in her, she was completely broken. She heard Chase scream at her vehemently, calling her something akin to a slut, and vowing to beat it out of her, but she couldn't make sense of his words, the blackness calling to her once again.

"Mar?" Called Tyler, as he sensed that she was near, closer than she was before, "Mar, where are you?" he called. He heard a faint whisper in the distance, and went straight to the sound. This world seemed darker than it was before, if that was possible, and he ran with his arms out stretched, not able to see even an inch in front of him.

"_Tyler_" said his sister as he once again stumbled upon her, "_you shouldn't be here, not now, it is so close…..so close…." _Marita whispered, wanting her brother to just leave, to be safe. She couldn't lose him, he was all that she had left in this world by way of family.

"Marita, I am NOT leaving you! Please, can you tell me anything else? Can you help me find you?" he said, as he held her in his arms, her body limp with fatigue. She looked up at him with sorrow filled eyes as she reached her hand up to his cheek.

"_I can't, I can't help you, want you to live…" _She said, it was getting harder for her to speak, "_please, go…go….." _she trailed off as her hand touched his cheek.

Tyler was not prepared for what happened next. As soon as her hand touched him, it was like he was in the room with her. He saw all the pain and torture she had gone through in the time that Chase had taken her. Tyler couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Chase grabbing at his sister's body, pawing at her, scratching at her. He wanted nothing more than to go to Chase and kill him right then and there, but he could not move, he was merely a spectator. He was merely seeing the memories that Marita was trying to forget. Time seemed to slow down as he realized that they were now in the present. Chase was yelling at her, calling her horrible names. Something wasn't right, Tyler knew that Chase was crazy, but this was above and beyond. Something wasn't going right in this little plan of his. Tyler wished he could figure out what, for he could use that when they confronted him, but he couldn't quite make out the words. As he tried to listen he also looked around the room, trying to see if there was anything there that he could use to figure out where Marita was being held.

The room was small, wood from floor to ceiling. There was one window, but chase had it boarded up so no natural light would fill the room. From the snippets that he had seen before from Mar's memory, he knew that there were other rooms in this place, for Chase had moved her from the chair to the bed. He just couldn't figure out the connection between the Chinese restaurant and this room. All of a sudden Chase went completely quiet, as if he could sense someone else in the room. Tyler automatically went completely still, not moving a muscle, not even to breathe. Chase walked over to where Tyler was standing, and his eyes went completely black. Tyler knew he was found out as soon as a smirk appeared on Chase's face.

"Well, if it isn't the oldest Simms, come to have a chat with his baby sister," he mocked, but couldn't continue as Marita screamed out in rage. Tyler saw his sister fling herself off the bed and at Chase, completely breaking their connection. Tyler was suddenly back in his hummer, his hand still outstretched, reaching for his sister. "MARITA NO!" he yelled, the words were forcing themselves out of his throat, even though he knew he was no longer with her.

"Tyler!" said Reid, "you're back with us, it's okay," he said, trying to calm his brother down. Tyler looked at Reid, but Reid knew that he wasn't really seeing him. Tyler quickly opened the door to his vehicle, and was immediately sick. The other three quickly followed him, worried expressions on their faces.

"Tyler, what the hell happened in there?" asked Caleb, fearing the worst. Tyler looked at him.

"You do not want to know, Caleb, you really don't" Tyler said, his eyes conveying the horror that he saw. "There is nothing more debilitating than the fact that you are witnessing you're sister being violated by some maniac and not being able to do anything about it." He stated, sorrow and anger fighting against themselves in his demeanour. Tyler's entire body was shaking, both from shock, and from the prolonged time he spent with his psychic connection with his sister.

"Tyler, we need to know, everything. Anything you tell us could lead us to where that creep is keeping her," said Reid, trying to get his best friend to open up to him about what he had seen would be no easy feat. Not for anyone, but he knew that it was their only chance at being able to help Marita.

"Well that was completely stupid!" yelled Chase, as he wiped at the blood that was now oozing from a cut on his face. He kicked Marita as she lay in a heap on the ground, "but at least it got you up and awake!" he smiled vehemently as her eyes looked up at him with disdain.

"You stay the hell away from what's left of my family!" she yelled with what little voice she had left, "you have me, you don't need them!" Chase laughed maniacally.

"Yes, my dear, it is true, I do have you," he said, kneeling down as he grabbed her chin to make her look him in the face, "and you're so called family is merely the icing on the cake. Oh, how sweet it is". He jerked his hand off of her face, jolting her neck, as he stood up. "You know who I will have the most fun torturing? Your dear Mr. Danvers. I just can't wait to tell him that I killed his first born; you have no idea how much fun that will be. At first, this was most unexpected, but I always like to see the silver lining in things. Caleb's little heart will break once he realizes this little fact, and then he will see how you are completely and utterly mine."

"Wait, what are you talking about? Caleb's first born?" Marita was dumbfounded; she had no idea what Chase was going on about. Chase looked to her, and smirked.

"Well, my little hussy, you are carrying Caleb Danvers's first born, and once I kill that child, Caleb will not be able to continue his less than honourable lineage!" Marita stared up at him, her eyes wide, as he hand went subconsciously to her stomach. Chase laughed again, very pleased with the scene that was to come in only a few hours from now, ascension was near, and so was his immortality.


	15. Words Fail, Actions Are Louder Anyways

The Search

Chapter 15: Words Fail, Actions are louder anyways

"I'll kill him," Caleb said between clenched teeth as Tyler finished recounting what he had seen. He seethed with an anger that he felt throughout his entire body. Tyler nodded along with his brother.

"My sentiments exactly, Caleb, you have no idea. But to do that we need to figure out where they are, and soon," Tyler stated as he looked at his watch and grimaced, "I will be ascending in twenty minutes, Marita in 22". The four sons looked around them trying to find something that could resemble the place that Tyler had seen.

"Hey, these businesses around here all have officetels above them, I bet Chase is using one of those," said Reid, as he pointed to the areas above the stores and businesses. Caleb nodded.

"That would make sense, seeing as how Marita heard someone speaking Mandarin, and all those officetels look to be about the right size to what Tyler described." Said Caleb, "Now we just need to figure out which one it is." Pogue smirked.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I just thought of something, Chase has to be using to keep anyone from hearing anything that was going on inside, so there will be a trace of his power. We just have to find it." He said, looking at his surroundings. He knew that he may not be as close with Marita as the other guys, but he knew that she was a part of his family, and he would do anything to get her back. He also knew that if she didn't come back in one piece that Kate would probably dismember him. At the thought of Kate he felt this nervous energy build up in his stomach. What if it was her that Chase had taken? Pogue looked to Caleb, unable to fathom anyone taking someone he loved away from him, and then hurting them like Chase has been doing to Mar. He put his hand on Caleb's shoulder, making him look at Pogue.

"Cal, we'll get her back, I promise you," he said, conviction in his voice. Caleb nodded at Pogue, so many emotions evident in his eyes, Pogue could merely empathize.

* * *

Marita's mind was reeling, she was pregnant? She looked down at her stomach, where her hand was laying protectively, as if she would see some sort of difference. Of course there wasn't anything physical that she could see, her and Caleb were only just together. She heard Chase laughing, and looked up at him. His little confession served merely to put some fight back in to her, for now she couldn't let this little person growing inside her die at his hands, she couldn't let that happen. She couldn't believe that the baby had survived all that she had gone through thus far, but she knew that it had, she had to hope that it had, it was all that she had left.

"I will never let you hurt my baby," she said, her head splitting from the pain as she tried to break through the spell with her powers. She let the powers build throughout her entire body, disregarding the pain that she was feeling, knowing that it would be her only way to get her baby out of here alive.

* * *

"Whoa! Did you guys feel that?" asked Reid, as his mind was reeling a bit from the use of power. The four focused their minds, trying to find the exact source of the power. Their eyes rested on the apartment above the travel agent place, which was located right beside the Chinese restaurant. The four took off at a run towards the apartment.

"We know that Mar can't use her powers, so it must be Chase, I don't even want to think what he is doing to her with all that power, but we have to stop him," said Tyler, a fire in his eyes that would scare the others if they didn't feel the exact same way. They all used to get themselves into the upstairs, right in front of the door of the apartment. Knowing looks passed between the four, but then Tyler's face fell. A pain ran through Tyler's entire body as if it were splitting him apart, and this bright light filled the air, lifting him off of the ground.

"Shit, we're too late! Ty's ascending!" yelled Caleb over the noise of lightning. There was nothing they could do, as Tyler fell to the ground, a full-fledged witch. They knew that in two minutes Marita would ascend as well.

Tyler had never felt that sort of pain before; the guys could have warned him about that, a little head's up would have been nice. He pushed himself up off of the ground, his eyes still black from the surge of power through his body.

"We have to get in there," he said, as he stared at the door.

"Dude, he has so many wards up, that we can't get through," said Reid, helplessness filling his voice. All he wanted was to get in that room. Tyler kept staring at the door, willing it open, not knowing what to do to save his sister, Chase was so powerful. When all of a sudden the door swung open, and flew off of its hinges.

"Whoa," said Pogue, "Tyler, did you do that?" he asked, as he looked to his friend. Tyler looked as surprised as his long haired friend, until he remembered the words of his late father.

"Guys, I have the power of two coven's running through my body now, my mother was also a witch," he stated, as he walked through the opening. The other three followed suit, in utter awe at the new abilities of their friend.

* * *

"You know, there is no sense in trying to break the spell, little missy, you will only further hurt yourself, and to be honest, that's my job," said Chase, as he smirked at his captive. Marita merely glared back at him, not giving up, she knew that if she just suffered through the pain, she could break free of this hell and save her baby. She didn't even begin to hope to see her family again. All of a sudden the air crackled with energy around her, and she was lifted in the air. She cried out in agony, as the pain of her ascension mixed with the pain she was already feeling from trying to fight the spell. As soon as her ascension was complete she fell to the ground, her body convulsing with the sudden power surge. Chase was beside her.

"And now the real fun begins," he said, "your pathetic boyfriend and brother, and their minions are here, so be ready to put on a show," Marita glared up at Chase, not sure of her next move. In the next instant, as if Chase's words were an introduction, the four people she was afraid she would never see again came around the corner. Their eyes completely black, and the power surging around them, making the air move. She couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight, but she knew that they would never be the same again after this. She had no idea who would be left standing once the sun came up.

"Chase, step the fuck away from my sister," said Tyler, a ball of energy growing in his hand. He threw it at Chase, serving to make him fly into the adjoining wall. Chase's face had a second of surprise on it.

"Ah, of course," he said, as he brushed himself off, "you're mother's power also flows through you, and now you're all powerful and shit. Too bad you're not powerful enough to save your sister," Chase laughed as he pulled her up off of the ground by her arm, pulling at her painfully. Her face twisted in a grimace, as the four looked on.

"Let her go, Chase, and maybe we'll let you live," said Caleb, the energy crackling around him.

"You guys are no match for me, even with all of you ascended," said Chase, as he rolled his eyes and laughed at the Sons, "Caleb, you won't be able to save your girlfriend, or the son that she is carrying, too bad for you, we only get one chance at the whole having an heir thing. And once I kill the baby in her stomach, the Danvers's line will be no more," he laughed maniacally as the words set in for Caleb. Caleb's eyes quickly fell to Marita, who was clutching her stomach, tears in her eyes as she looked back at Caleb, nodding to confirm that what Chase had said was the truth.

Tyler closed his eyes, trying to reach out to his sister, letting her know exactly what he was planning to do. Her head snapped in his direction, and she shook her head no, as more tears welled in her eyes, she knew what it meant when he told her what he was going to do, and she wouldn't allow it. There had to be another way, and she told him as much through their connection.

"_There isn't any other way, not with Chase's power,"_ said Tyler, trying to get his sister to understand, she merely kept shaking her head. "_There is no other way, and I am not seeking you're permission, Marita. Just know that I love you."_

_"I love you too, Tyler, but please don't do this."_Tyler looked to his sister, and spoke the words out loud.

"I will my power to you," he said, looking straight at her.

Time seemed to stop for Marita, as she watched her brother fall to the ground, completely lifeless, as the pain similar to the pain from her ascension racked through her body, and she knew she was receiving her brother's powers. Marita didn't waste any time, not wanting to let her brother's sacrifice go in vain, as she let the power surge through her and her eyes go black. Chase had no idea what hit him, as her energy threw him across the room, and he landed in a thud. He was shaken, but not completely, as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Well, that is unexpected, but I can work with it," he said, as he threw a power ball right back at Marita. Marita lifter her arms to her sides, gathering her power, as she felt the air move around her as if there was a powerful wind. Chase's power ball bounced off of her, not affecting her at all, as she sent all her power and energy at Chase. She saw Chase's face as he saw the power coming at him. He knew that he wouldn't survive something of that magnitude. She saw Chase's body fly through the air, there was blood everywhere as his body fell in to a broken heap on the floor, not even resembling that of a human anymore. Dead. Finally, was all Marita could think, as she herself fell to the floor, using all that power had taken its toll on her, as she fell into blackness once again.

**a/n Hey all! Sorry about all the waiting, I just haven't been writing in so long, plus my lap top crashed, and I lost all the stuff I had already done so sorry for the very late update, but I will finish this, there is only like one chapter left so tell me what you think! Thanks everyone for all the support! Please oh please R and R… it is my milk and cookies XD ^^**


	16. He's gone, but His Legacy Still Remains

The Search

Chapter 16: He's gone, but his legacy still remains….

Marita woke up in a haze, completely disoriented. She refused to open her eyes; she knew that when she did, she wouldn't like the reality she would wake up in. She tried to stop the memories from coming, flooding back in to her mind, but they were slipping in, piece by piece. Marita could feel her cheeks becoming wet, as the tears fell unchecked down her face. She couldn't stop them from falling, as she remembered the worst part of everything that happened. Tyler. Her brother had sacrificed himself so that she could live, so that she could defeat Chase, with her own power, along with his. She did kill Chase, she killed him good, as they say, but it didn't bring Tyler back. Nothing would. The tears fell harder and faster, but she still refused to move, refused to open her eyes.

* * *

Caleb stood at the door that Marita was resting in, wanting nothing more than to go and see her again, but knew that the fact that she still hadn't woken up in the past 3 weeks, meant that he would merely be sitting there, staring at her still body, as she waged a mental war within herself. He willed her with everything he had to wake up, to come back to him. After everything that had happened on that day last month, all he could think about was making his family as complete as possible. And that meant being with Marita, she was his family, and he was hers, along with their son that was growing inside her weak frame. His hand hovered above the door knob, wondering how much longer he could take this without using to make her better. It was horrible when he saw her fall after she had killed Chase. He knew that they couldn't take her to a normal hospital, too many questions would be asked, and they just couldn't answer any of them. Not without making Marita out to be a murderer, and for them to be witches. But belonging to a covenant that had been around for centuries, they had gotten used to keeping things like this a secret, and had their own doctors they go to at times like these. He knew that if he opened that door he would find Marita, thin and sick looking, with tubes sticking out of her, and a heart monitor on her, and the baby. The doctor had informed them that Marita and the baby would be fine, as long as she woke up. The doc had stabilized her, but her body had gone through such a shock with all the things that were done to her, and it was a wonder that the baby was as healthy sounding as it was. Caleb knew in his heart that Marita gave all of herself so that their son could survive. It broke every part of his heart to see her like this, and know that there wasn't anything that he could do about it except be by her side, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

Marita heard the door creak open and knew that she would have to relinquish the hold she had on her wakefulness. She knew that the boys would be absolutely beside themselves, and didn't want to hurt them anymore, even if it meant that she would have to leave her state of denial about her reality. She felt her bed dip slightly, and she knew right away that it was Caleb; she would know his smell anywhere. That just made the tears fall again, for she was happy that it was him, and not Reid, or Pogue. She had this sinking feeling in her heart of hearts that those two may blame her for her brother's death, she knew that she did. If it wasn't for her coming here, then Tyler would still be alive. She wasn't an idiot, she knew that it was ultimately Tyler's choice to do what he did to protect her, but that didn't make her feel any less responsible.

* * *

Caleb sat down on the bed where Marita was recuperating, and sighed. He reached for her hand, as he always did, as he mustered up the courage to look at her face. As he did, he saw that her face was wet, with tears. He wiped at them, trying not to hope that it meant she was waking up, for this had happened a couple of times in the last few weeks. Then he felt a slight pressure on his hand, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Mar?" he asked quietly, in nothing more than a whisper, fearing that if he spoke too loud it would all turn out to be just a hallucination. "Mar, sweetie, it's me, Caleb," he said lamely, not too sure what to say to her. He watched as her eyes started to open, holding his breath the entire time. Caleb didn't want to get ahead of himself, but his heart was already screaming that she was going to be okay, they were all going to be okay.

* * *

Marita opened her eyes at the sound of Caleb's voice, knowing she couldn't stave off the inevitable any longer.

"C-Caleb?" she said, her voice hoarse from lack of use. She let the light shine in her eyes for the first time in she didn't know how long. Wait, she had no idea how long she had been asleep. "W-hat day…" was all she could muster.

"Mar, it is Monday," he said, and she nodded, for her birthday was on Sunday, so not that long. "It's Monday, November 21st.

"What?" she said in alarmed voice, her voice breaking. She had been out for three weeks? She didn't think that she was hurt that badly, but, alas, her body knows best.

"Yeah, Mar, you've been asleep for three weeks, and I am so happy that you are awake," he said, elation seeping in voice, for she was finally going to be okay. Mar looked into his joy filled eyes and couldn't help but feel completely guilty.

"Caleb, I am so sorry, it is all my fault, I had no idea that it would get that bad, I didn't mean for Ty-" and that's as far as she got as the Doctor made his way through the door.

"Ah, Marita Simms, you made a lot of people very worried," he said smiling, as his glasses slipped down his weathered nose, "so let us just check you and the baby out to see if you are a-ok" he stated as he came near her bed, shooing Caleb away so he could start his testing. Marita started at the mention of the baby, she had completely forgotten that little detail. She was carrying Caleb's baby, and that baby had saved her life. It had brought back the fight into her, when there was none left. She hoped beyond anything that her son was going to be okay, she owed him her life, owed him everything.

* * *

Once the Doctor cleared them both with a clean bill of health, but with a prescription of plenty of pampering and bed rest, Caleb and her were alone once again. She was slightly alarmed at the lack of Pogue and Reid, but she couldn't blame them for not wanting to see her. Marita looked up at Caleb with sad eyes.

"I am sorry," she said, not sure what else to say to make up for such a tremendous loss. As she thought this, the tears came again, so much so that she didn't think that they would ever stop. She couldn't look her love in the eyes, so she missed the look that he gave her.

"Mar, it isn't your fault, none of what happened was your fault. Chase _kidnapped_ you, it wasn't like you planned that, Chase did so many awful things to you and your father, I can't believe that you're apologizing. I don't understand, what is going on in that little brain of yours," he said, tapping her head lightly with his fist in a playful manor. Mar looked up at him.

"I am so sorry, Caleb, I am so sorry for what happened to Tyler," she said, tears streaming down her face so much that her vision was blurry.

"Wha-" started Caleb, but he didn't finish as there was a commotion at the door.

"Dude I am so going in first," said a familiar voice.

"No way, man, me first!" said another familiar voice.

"Dude's, she's _My_ sister, I think that _I _should go in first," said a voice she never thought she would ever hear again. How was this possible? How was he still here?

"Tyler!" she screamed, as she wiped furiously at the tears blurring her vision, as she wouldn't believe it until she saw him with her own eyes. She sat straight up in her bed, and came face to face with her brother, who was supposed to be dead. She reached out with her hands, grabbing his face, and letting her hands feel his arms, and torso, making sure he was really there. Tyler grabbed her hands, and smiled at her, as he grabbed her in an embrace.

"Mar, Mar, its okay, I'm still here," he said, chuckling slightly.

"I, I thought you were dead! I thought that were gone, that you were never coming back!" she said, grabbing at her brother, still not believing that he was actually alive and right in front of her.

"I thought, I thought that it was all my fault, I thought that what you did was all my fault. I didn't think that anyone would ever forgive me for what happened! But, how are you still…" she started.

"Alive?" he said, smiling, as he pulled back from her a little, she didn't want to relinquish her hold on him for a second, "I don't fully understand it myself, but here I am. We have had three weeks to process this, but we think that it is because I have two lines of power within me when I ascended, Dad's _and_ Mom's. Me willing my powers to you didn't kill me because I only sent you _one_ line of my powers. I still have the other, hence I am still alive. Unfortunately we have no elders left to discuss this with," he said, a pang hitting his heart as he thought of his father.

"Mar, don't ever think that we would blame you for baby boy's stupidity," said Reid with a smirk, as he stepped forward.

"Hey," said Tyler, "that stupidity saved your asses, and don't you forget that," The boys laughed at that, but they knew they would be feeling different if he had actually died.

"I am glad you're awake Mar, I really am," said Pogue, as he came to stand beside her bed, resting an arm on her shoulder. Mar looked up at him and smiled, patting his hand with hers.

In this moment, Marita felt content, she was with her family, and she felt that maybe everything might turn out all right. There were so many things to think about, like what they were going to tell people about her father, and what they had said to cover up Chase's death, but in that moment she pushed it all from her mind. She sat there, with one hand on her stomach, and her other hand held tightly in Caleb's with her three brothers there to support her as they all started anew.

"Pogue Parry!" yelled a voice coming from the foyer, "where the hell are you keeping my Marita!" Marita jumped a bit at the intrusion into her little happy bubble, but then smiled as she realized it was Kate. Pogue grimaced, as he opened the door to go to the stairs.

"Kate, my demure girlfriend, Mar is up here, but keep it down would ya?" he said, as he leaned on the railing so he could view his girlfriend. She returned his comment with a glare as she made her way up the stairs.

"You send me a text? A TEXT!" she yelled, "No phone call, nothing, just a text to tell me she is awake! Honestly," she pushed her way past Pogue and made her way into the room, going straight to Marita. Kate smiled with tears in her eyes as she finally saw her friend, alive and well, her eyes open and a smile on her face.

"I can't believe you're finally awake!" she said, as she pulled her friend in a bear hug, trying not to pull the tubes from her. Marita laughed softly, as her friend nearly squeezed the life out of her. Now everyone she cared about in the entire world was in this room with her, Marita couldn't ask for more.

**a/n So that is the last chapter of the series, hopefully I didn't disappoint you too much haha! I just couldn't kill Tyler off, Marita had already lost so much. I am probably going to write an epilogue, so let me know if you want me too! :D Thanks, and please, PLEASE read and review, it makes me so happy to see ur reviews :D:D:D Thanks everyone for all the support! XD ^^**


	17. Epilogue

The Search

Chapter17: Epilogue

July 26. 2020

"I can't believe my little baby boy is turning 13 years old today," said an emotional Marita as she looked out the kitchen window at her son, playing with his cousins and sister.

"I know! He is going to be the first one of the kids to receive his powers, I wonder how he is going to handle it," said his uncle Tyler, as he munched on one of the carrots that Marita was slicing. She glared at her brother for stealing the food she was making, but turned her attention quickly back to her son. Every time she looked at Jace she saw his father in him, through and through. He was headstrong like Marita, and loyal like Caleb. She smiled quietly to herself, as she turned to look at her brother.

"I know, it's a big thing, but I know that my little one can handle it. Plus, we had the talk not that long ago," she said. Tyler nodded.

"And how did that go, by the way?" he asked, as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Well, as well as could be expected. You know how it was when you found out, at least you had the other three sons, but Jace is kind of going through this alone. Albeit his sister is only a year and a half behind him, but still." She said, feeling sad for her oldest.

"And you know another thing, it really isn't fair that we have to have both the 'where the babies come from' talk, as well as the 'you have powers that could destroy you' talk. Normal parents really have it easy," she said, grimacing. Tyler merely chuckled at his bitter sister.

"You know, you're right, but we wouldn't have it any other way, now would we," he said, "life would be too boring, don't you think?" he twisted off the cap of the beer, and took a swig as his brother-in-law came into the kitchen. Caleb wrapped his arms around his wife, and kissed her cheek.

"How is my lovely wife on this fine day?" he asked, as Tyler excused himself before they got too mushy even for him.

"Oh, you know, just freaking out that her little baby is turning thirteen today and receiving his powers, no big," she said, as she fought the tears back from her eyes. Stupid hormones.

"You know he hates it when you mother him, especially in front of the other kids, so try and not to mother him too much today, okay, honey?" he said, not realizing that was the last thing the mother of the birthday boy needed to hear.

"I do not mother him! I _am_ his mother! I will do what that titles deems necessary, Mr. Danvers, and if you will kindly let go of me, I have snacks to prepare," she said. Her moods would go up and down more so lately, and Caleb was kicking himself for not thinking before he spoke. He was merely trying to save her from getting hurt and Jace from getting embarassed. 13 was a difficult age for boys when it came to how to act around their mothers with their friends around. Caleb backed away from his wife, and pulled himself up on to the counter.

"Sorry, Mar, I was just thinking that Jace is growing up so fast," he said, trying to explain himself. Mar merely snorted in derision.

"You know, this is all your fault that I am so emotional lately, Mr. Danvers," she said bitterely as she tried to manoeuver herself around him and the island of the kitchen, but gave up in a huff.

"And it's also your fault that I am as big as a freaking house," she said, close to tears once again.

"Aw, sweetheart," he said, sliding off of the counter and grabbing his wife in a hug, "but you look so beautiful pregnant, it suits you!" he said, trying to get her mind off of its current path, for it was leading to a bit of a breakdown. She sighed in her husbands arms, letting him comfort her. This is what she meant about her crazy mood swings, she didn't know when she was going to be so angry she would lash out at Caleb and then she didn't know when she would just start bawling her eyes out. It was so tiring. She hated being _this_ pregnant.

"You know, seeing as how this is my third pregnancy, I thought it would go easier," she said as she backed away from Caleb and rubbed her protruding stomach. She was already eight months pregnant, and felt like crap everyday; it took everything she had this morning to get out of bed, and get her house ready for everyone to come over. She was exhausted all ready and the party had barely started.

Just then she heard some people enter her kitchen from the back yard.

"Mar! What are you doing? Let us take over, you go and rest those feet of yours," said Kate, as she was followed by the other wives, and Tyler. Mar looked to her friends with a thankful expression, as she willingly handed over the knife to Kate. They knew she was tired when she relinquished control so easily, for normally Marita was the one to take control and not ask for help.

Tyler's wife Aishwarya opened the fridge to take out the other plates of snacks for the party. She was a stunning woman, with beautiful tanned skin, and striking green eyes. The woman could take anyone's breath away, and did. Her brown hair cascaded down her back, curling slightly at the end. Marita had no idea how Tyler got his hands on her, but Aish was absolutely in love with her brother. Their son, Devdas, was the cutest kid you would ever lay eyes on. He had his father's dishevelled hair, and his mother's striking green eyes. He hadn't quite grown into his eyes yet, so they looked huge on his face, but it made him that much cuter. Dev would definitely be the heartbreaker of the group, Mar mused to herself, as she let her husband walk her over to the kitchen table chair.

Reid's wife, Maggie, was laughing with Kate as she opened bags of chips and placed them in bowls. Her curly red hair bouncing around her face. She smiled as she remembered how difficult it was for Reid to even get a date with her in the beginning. Reid, the it guy, who rarely heard a no from the ladies heard it many a time from Maggie before he wore her down. Maggie was the complete opposite of Reid, as in she was the studious one who rarely went out of her dorm room, unless it was to go to class. It was a wonder Reid even knew she existed because he rarely went to class at Spencer.

She was happy in this moment as she watched his brother try to help the women in the kitchen, only to be shooed away. Caleb reached to pull Marita's leg up to rub her feet, and Mar smiled at her attentive husband. She hadn't seen her feet in over a month, but that didn't stop her from letting her husband give her a much needed foot rub.

"Mommy?" asked a sweet voice from the doorway. Marita looked up to find her little girl, Nora, looking at her, with three other kids around the same age behind her. "We're super hungry, and Uncle Reid is taking _forever_ trying to figure out the BBQ," she said, her blue eyes wide and sparkling. Her daughter was adorable, she had no qualms in admitting that, she looked much like her brother, but Mar liked to think that Nora had some of her in her. Marita laughed at the comment about Reid, and heard a snort come from Maggie.

"I said that I would take care of it, but Reid merely said, nah, this is man's work," Maggie said, as she grabbed a plate of veggies and a bowl of chips to lay out for the kids to snack on while Reid continued to refuse help.

The four kids smiled up at Maggie, as they all clambered around the table, grabbing for the food as if they hadn't eaten in days. Maggie softly rubbed Alexander's hair in passing as she went back to her task at hand. Alexander had bright red curly hair just like his mothers and the blue eyes from his father. Reid completely doted on both Alex and Maggie, turning out to be quite the family man. Alex was born shortly after Norah and Devdas, making him the middle one of the group. Already she could tell that Alex was going to be like his mother, studious, She smiled at that, thinking that Reid is not going to know what to do with a son that actually likes to go to school, and doesn't try to make trouble. Mar kind of wished that he would have had a son just like him to teach him a bit of a lesson, but this might be more of a learning experience then anything for Garwin.

Marita pushed a piece of hair out of Nora's face as she munched on a celery stick, as she continued to let her thoughts wander. Marita looked around the table at the future generation of the Covenant, minus Jace, and smiled. She felt they were going to be okay, these kids were good kids, and for the most part had good heads on their shoulders. Pogue Jr, or Po as they called him, was a looker like his father, but wasn't as stoic as his father. Po's personality was more like Kate's, fun-loving and outgoing. Pogue couldn't believe all the activities his son was involved in at school, with glee club, auto shop, concert band, dance team, basketball, hockey and baseball. Much unlike Pogue who had barely wanted to be on the swim team, but just went along with his brothers. Po was always humming some sort of tune, and she knew that he was going to be quite the little artsy kid. All he wanted for his birthday this year was a guitar, and he would hound his parents every second to let them know that.

"Mom, Dad, I am pretty sure that Uncle Reid just blew up the BBQ," said Jace, as he walked into the kitchen. The group laughed as they heard curses coming from the backyard, and a chorus of laughter from Pogue and Tyler. Mar motioned for her son to come to her, and he rolled his eyes but obliged. He knew that this day was a big deal for his mother, even though he couldn't really fathom why. He was growing up, it was bound to happen. He heard Po and Alex giggle as she grabbed him in a hug.

"Ah, my Jacey, are you hungry sweetie?" she asked, resulting in a cough from Caleb, signalling she was being a little to mothery towards Jace. Mar sighed as she let go of her son, and let him grab a chair so he could also have a snack.

"Yeah, thanks Mom," he said as he reached for a carrot. Caleb smiled at his wife as he rubbed her shoulder. Mar smiled in return, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Ew, Mom, Dad, can you not?" Jace asked, as he made a gagging noise, making the other kids giggle. All except Nora.

"Hey, I think it's sweet that they still do that even though they are so so old," she said, coming to her parents defence.

"Hey!" said Caleb, "you're mother and I are only 31 years old, thank you very much,"

"Only? That's ancient!" said Po, the rest of the kids nodding along. Mar couldn't help but giggle, she knew how she felt when she was 11 and 12, 31 did seem pretty ancient. She grimaced as she got another pain in her back, and arched her body to try and relieve the stress on her body. Caleb looked to Mar and grimaced.

"Your back hurting again?" he asked, and Mar nodded in response, "Why don't you go lie down for a little bit, you have been on the go all day," He got up out of his chair to help his wife to their bedroom.

"Thanks Cal," she said, as she placed a hand to the small of her back as she waddled out of the kitchen.

Mar hadn't felt like this with Jace or Nora, but she guessed this is what happened when you were going to have twins, it took twice out of you as one baby would. Mar tossed and turned, which was no easy feat, as she tried to find a comfortable position. There wasn't one, not this late in her pregnancy. She growled in frustration, as she tried to turn herself once again. She remembered when she found out she was pregnant again, it was quite the surprise. Caleb and Marita were happy with their two beautiful children, a wonder that they even had two, seeing as how families in their line normally had one son. They assumed it was because of the same reason that Tyler and Marita were born into the covenant, their mother had the power too. Caleb was a wonderful father, always patient and caring, but stern when need be so as to not always make her be the bad guy. She felt the babies in her wage war against each other as they kicked the crap out of her. She placed a hand on her stomach as if to placate them, but they weren't quieting. She smiled, not sure if she was ready to have babies again in the house, Jace was already thirteen, and Nora was already eleven. The twins and their two older siblings would have quite the age difference. But Nora was ecstatic to have little siblings, she had always wanted a little sister or brother, now she was getting one of each.

The pain in her back would just not go away, so she decided maybe if she got up and paced a little, it would help to loosen up her overworked muscles. She paced in front of her bed for a bit, when she felt wetness flow down her legs. Her water just broke.

"Caleb!" she screamed, as she held on to her stomach. It was too early, she still had another month before she was supposed to give birth. Caleb was there within a second of her scream, and she knew that he had used to make it up here at the urgency of her call. She grimaced at him using, but another pain came on, and it was a strong one, that made her almost fall to her knees. Caleb was beside her, holding her up, his touch comforting her.

"Mar, what is it? The babies?" he asked, concern etched in every syllable of his questions. Mar looked to him, sweat starting to show on her brow,

"My water broke," she said, and Caleb looked startled. He settled her on the bed as he quickly packed an overnight bag. They hadn't had that ready for they weren't expecting to go to the hospital just yet.

"Jace," he called to his son. He heard him running up the stairs to his father's side, worry evident on his young face,

"What's going on?" he asked as he looked to his mother who was in a lot of pain.

"I need you to take this bag downstairs and grab the car keys. Put the bag in the car, and start it up," he said, and before he finished Jace was already grabbing the bag and running downstairs. "And tell them all that your mother is in labour," he yelled after his son. Caleb then helped his very pregnant wife down the stairs, very gingerly, They had to stop once so she could work through the pain of another contraction.

It seemed like everyone was running around in a tizzy, it seemed to always happen that way with big families when someone went into labour, at least her big family. Marita would have smiled at the frantic nature of everyone if she wasn't in so much pain. She knew the contractions were coming awfully fast and knew that if she didn't hurry she might just have her babies right here. That was always a fear of hers, that she wouldn't get to the hospital in time, and then something would happen to her babies, like they wouldn't get enough oxygen or something. She grimaced at the thought as another contraction contorted her body. As many people as possible piled into their SUV, but they ended up having to take two cars to fit everyone.

Nora was sticking very close to her mother, and Mar knew it was because she was scared for her mother. Jace had been through this before when Mar had Nora, but Nora didn't really understand what was going on. All she knew was that her mother was in a lot of pain, and she didn't know how to handle that. Nora held her mother's hand the entire time, as her father raced to the hospital. Some how they only hit green lights the entire way. Marita knew someone was using to make that happen, and she would definitely find out who it was later and give them a talking to. They needed to stop using their powers as much, they were getting older and didn't want to end up looking like they were 80 when they were only 40.

They arrived at the hospital and the staff admitted them quickly. The nurse told Caleb that he needed to fill out the paperwork, which made Marita panic a little, she needed him with her. Tyler took the clipboard out of Caleb's hands and motioned for him to go with his sister.

"She needs you, man, I'll take care of this," Tyler said. Caleb didn't have to be told twice, as he nodded in thanks and ran to where they took Marita.

12 hours and 6 minutes later Tristan and Heather Danvers were born to a very happy and exhausted Marita and Caleb. The doctors told her that an earlier than planned delivery date was normal for when a woman was expecting twins. The babies were smaller than they had hoped, but all in all they were going to be okay. They were placed in the incubator for overnight observation, but the doctor said that was just a precaution, that the babies were healthy and had full functioning little bodies.

Caleb quietly closed the door to his wife's delivery room, a smile plastered on his face. He walked down the hall to the waiting room, and found quite the sight. The waiting room of the hospital was an okay size, but with his entire family squeezed in there it looked tiny. Reid, Maggie, Alex, Pogue, Kate, Po, Tyler, Aish, Dev, Jace and Nora were all sitting together. All of them were sleeping, as it had been quite the tiring day, all except Jace. Caleb looked at his watch and it was ten minutes before 11:18 p.m., the exact time Jace was born. He looked at his son and motioned for him to follow him. Jace nodded, and with once last glance at his sister to make sure she was bundled under his jacket, he followed his father as quietly as he could. He didn't wish to wake any of his family.

He knew why his father was leading him to the roof, he was about to get his powers. Jace didn't tell this parents, but he was kind of scared. He still remembered when his mom and dad had sat him down and told him that he came from a long line of witches, and that on his thirteenth year he would receive the same powers as his ancestors, the same powers as his parents, and uncles. He would be a member of a Covenant that had been around for centuries. His mother warned him that he needed to realize that with his powers come certain responsibilities, he couldn't use them anytime he wanted. That's what scared him the most, the part where he could become addicted to the power, and that could deplete the length of his life. That was messed up for a twelve year old to hear, and made him mature faster than most. He followed his father up the stairs, silently, as if to his doom.

Caleb looked back at the sombre face of his son, as he lead him to the roof where no one would disturb them. He knew that Marita had wanted to be there for this, but she needed her rest. Caleb pushed open the door, and let his son pass him on to the rooftop.

"So, now what?" Jace asked, as he turned to face his father.

"Well," Caleb started, "first you need to stop worrying," he smiled. Jace rolled his eyes at his father.

"That's easier said than done. These powers that I am getting could destroy my life, and I honestly don't want them if that's the case," he said. Caleb smiled knowingly at his son.

"I had felt the same way when I was your age Jace. I saw what the power had done to my father, and I had wanted nothing to do with it, but that didn't stop it from coming, from happening. Nothing can, unfortunately. It's a part of who you are, where you came from, and who you will be. And, honestly, a lot of good can come out of it. Your uncle saved your Mom, and you for that matter, with the power. Without it, you and I wouldn't be standing here, having this conversation." Jace looked at his father, his interest piqued.

"Uncle Tyler saved _my_ life with the power?" he asked, his voice in disbelief, "and mom's?" Caleb nodded, as he looked at his watch.

"One minute, son," he said, as he Jace looked up at him, worried. "Don't worry, it will be a mere tingle of the senses, nothing like when you actualy ascend in five years time. And afterwards, I will tell you the story from when your mother and I were in high school," Jace nodded, a slight smile on his face. Then he grimaced, as his whole body started to tingle, and then he could feel this power emerge from somewhere deep inside of him, flowing throughout his entire body. It was over within two minutes, and Jace looked at his hands, and felt his torso, everything seemed to be the same, nothing had changed. At least not physically. He could feel the power flow within him, and he itched to try it out, but the cautions from his mom and dad stopped him. Caleb clapped his son on the back, in a congratulatory slap, and led him to sit with him on the bench. Jace followed feeling the closest to his father that he had ever felt.

"Now, let me tell you the story of how Tyler, that is, Uncle Tyler saved us all,"

The End ^^

**a/n Hey all! I really hope that my epilogue was satisfying! It was fun to write, because I got to make up the kids of the sons, heehee... Anyways, I really wanted to thank everyone for reading my story, you all rock so very much ;D And I also wanted to let you know that I put a link on my profile to pictures of what all the characters from the story look like, even those that were introduced in the epilogue, like the wives and the children. The pics of the kids were fun to search for, gotta love google images! Let me know what you think about this epilogue! I would love to hear what you think about it! Let me know if it was what you were wanting out of the last chapter of this story XD**

**thanks everyone for all the support!**

**As always, **

**XOXO**

**Rainy**


End file.
